AIDE
by XXJK007XX
Summary: Their is always darkness in the world threatening it whether it be in the heart of man or by other creatures of nature, their is always a threat. Join Ichigo and his team as they try to bring a little light back into the world and maybe into their own lives as well. But can they save everyone and are they ready to face what is hidden in the darkness of the world.
1. Prologue 1

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY witch is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: So ya I am kind of new with the whole story writing so please take it easy on my at first, but I won't mind constructive criticism on my work because that will help me improve. Well anyway I am a huge fan of Bleach and RWBY so I decided after much deliberation with my self to finally decide to write and post this story. Just to get some things cleared up with my story the Ichigo here has a different back story and life before coming to the world of Remnant so he will be a bit occ. But don't worry people only a little he still will be the one who protects that everyone loves. Ichigos three team mates will be oc's that I made, some are based of historical figures in legend and myth some you might notice and some you might not. And yes people this is a Quincy Ichigo story so yay for you Quincy fans out there, but this Quincy Ichigo grew up from a young age learning the skills and abilities so he will be bad ass. Plus he's on a level pretty much on par with the Quincy emperor, but don't worry he's not going to just blow through everything he holds back… most of the time. Anyway the first four chapters are just going to be introductions for the team, after I post them then ill wait and see the feed back if its good then ill continue the story if bad then ill probably scrap it. Anyway let's start prologue one…**

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blunt'**

**Prologue 1: Alucard Blood 'The A' **

The snow slowly rained down onto the streets and buildings of the capital city of Atlas (No idea what the name for the city is hasn't been said yet) as people rested for the night to prepare for another busy day tomorrow. Not one car or person could be seen walking the streets or driving around, well almost no one.

Slowly walking at a lazy strolling speed was a man in all black with his hands in his coat. The man stood at about six feet and two inches he had bright red hair with black highlights in it, it was kept in a tame but some what spiky manner which slightly covered the top portion of his eyes. He had slightly tanned skin with piercing bright red eyes the seamed to glow in the night.

His clothes consisted of a black trench coat that went down to the bottom portion of his calves almost touching the ground. The coat had a high collar at which reached up to half way up his face and covered the sides and back of his head, and in the front was cut open once you reach the groin area only covering the sides and back of his legs. A red dress shirt can be seen slightly under the coat being fully buttoned up to the top. He wears black jeans that where kept in place with a belt, on his feet he whore black boots which had metal tips at the toes.

Over his shoulder the handle of a sword could be seen sticking out of a sheath on his back. The handle looked to be all black made of some form of metal with a rectangular shape to it, where the wrapping would usually be was left bare with out any. The bottom of the handle had a half circle made out of the metal to signify the bottom of the handle. The sheath was a plain looking one made out of leather painted black, the sheath was held in place with a leather strap that went over the mans right shoulder.

As the man slowly walked down the street toward the port and the cargo loading area from where the Schnee Dust Company sends its dust to the other three kingdoms. He looked slightly over his shoulder to the near by roof tops where some shadowy figures can be seen trying to hide. Key word being trying as the man can clearly see them there with out even trying his hardest.

' Sigh… that's just sad they really think that I don't know that there following me, the standards for recruiting and training must really be at an all time low for them.' Thought the man to him self as he continued to lead his so called pursuers to the cargo field.

The Cargo field could only be described as a massive dock area filled with shipping containers stacked on top of shipping containers. The man slowly walks into the center of an open and clear area of the docks and stopping once he reached the center.

'Might as well get this over with already the head master wanted to talk to use in the morning for some special assignment.' The red head thought as he waited for his pursuers to show them selves.

After waiting for 5 minutes strait nothing seamed to happen, and no one seamed to have shown up.

'That's weird they haven't made a move yet….. guess they where ordered to trail me for now better bring them out' Looking over the shadows of the cargo area the mans eyes stopped at a specific area.

"You can come out now I know you've been following me for the past thirty minutes, so there's no point in hiding from me, just come out and lets get this over with I want to get some sleep in for the night." Shouted the man while staring at the same area.

Slowly from the Shadows around him multiple figures started to emerge armed with an assortment of machine guns, swords, maces, and spears. The figures wear a robe like light armor over there chest with two golden buttons holding it together, with two coat tails going down to the calves and a clothe belt tied around the waist area. They had black tights under the armor covering everything but there hands, and had an attached hood on to cover the hair and back of the head. Gauntlets are worn on both there arms, and leather boots that went up to the knees covered there feet. But the most distinguishing part about there look was the grim like masks covering there faces but leaving the mouth free with three slits for the eye holes and the red animal face with three red claw marks going threw it on the back of the uniforms.

"So you noticed us following you huh." Stated a man in the front of the group encircling the man who seamed to be the leader of said group.

"Ya it wasn't really that hard has the White Fang gotten so desperate for members that they don't even train any of you any more before sending you out into he field" Kidded the man in a mocking voice.

"Why you sun of a" Started the man in an angry tone but was cut off by the other man before he can finish.

"Because seriously a brand new huntsman in training could have seen you fools and that's me stating it nicely to you" Continued the man with out even listening to what the leader of the group had to say.

"Ok that's enough of the jokes and mocking us, by order of the leaders of the White Fang you are to come with us Alucard Blood." Stated the man in a serious tone of voice demanding the compliance of the now named Alucard.

Alucard stood there looking at the man for a couple of seconds before responding to him in an exasperated tone of voice.

"You'd think that your bosses would stop sending pointless demands and goons to get me back after what happened to the last three groups he sent."

"Where quiet aware of what has occurred previously, and I can assure you it won't end like last time." Stated the leader in a arrogant tone of voice as if what he stated was a fact.

Alucard raised one eyebrow a little bit in the air showing some interest in what the man meant.

"O really do tell how is it different this time around then the others." Asked Alucard out of interest to see what they had up there sleeve.

"O just this" Stated the man with confidence taking out a scroll from the back of his cloth belt, and clicking a button which triggered a red beeping light to flash on and off while making a beeping noise every time the light flashed.

"BEEP"

….

"BEEP"

…..

"BEEP"

…..

"BEEP"

…..

"Um is something supposed to happen or was that just to scare me." Asked Alucard with a slight sweat drop going down his brow.

"Ummm ah give it a minute here" Said the Leader in an embarrassed voice as he stared at the scroll.

"BEEP"

….

"BEEP"

…

"BEEP"

…

"O come on you stupid piece of shit….. hold on give me minute here" shouted the groups leader while he quickly brings the scroll out and dialed a quick number to make a call.

"Hello …. ya hey you to, now where the fuck are you guys… what do you mean you got the wrong dock… really you got to be kidding me how far are you guys…. ok ok just get over here….. what you can see us ok goodbye." Quickly finished the man in the end and put the scroll away in the back of his sash.

"You done yet or you need another couple of minutes" stated Alucard in a bored voice with his arms crossed and tapping his foot while waiting.

"Don't act so confident you will see now why you should wipe that smirk off your face!" Shouted the leader at Alucard.

"But im not smirking" stated Alucard with a bored face.

"Silence your coming with us now project Blood!" shouted the leader at Alucard.

After he finished saying that statement Alucards head looked up upon hearing the sound of an engine running and getting closer. Looking up Alucard spotted five Bullheads approaching there position. Upon reaching there position they hovered over the area opening up there side panels dropping off more men, who jumped and flipped of the airborne vehicle and landing safely on the ground.

"See now will you surrender." Stated the group's leader arrogantly thinking he has the superior numbers to win.

O how wrong he was, o how dreadfully wrong. But let's not spoil it for them shall we.

"No I don't think I will, but your still welcome to try but first ill give you one last chance to retreat now and you will walk away unharmed." Stated Alucard calmly as if the increase in troop numbers didn't phase him at all.

"That's it men get him, but make sure he's alive the higher ups want him that way and im not taking the blame for accidently killing him!" Shouted the leader to his subordinates.

All at once the large group of about fifty White Fang soldiers charged at him. The men with rifles stayed back and fired all there shoots at once to try and cripple and injure Alucard, while the troops with close range weapons charged at him with the intent of cutting or smashing him to pieces.

'Well here we go again' thought Alucard as the bullets where half way to his position but he didn't need to rush he had plenty of time.

Flipping the back part of his coat up revealing a cylinder shaped handle that that had three indents in the shape of fingers in it, with two arrow like tips at the end. Grabbing the cylinder off his back he placed his middle, pointer, and ring finger in the three indents, and pressing down in the middle indent a little more then the others quickly the two arrow head ends extended out creating a 6'4 long staff.

Quickly swinging the staff around him Alucard spun the staff in a circular motion deflecting the bullets in front of him and jumping in the air in a back flip motion and swinging the staff behind him deflecting the bullets coming in from behind him. Quickly landing on his feet crouching he put his arm down and spun in a circle swinging his staff along with him which deflected the bullets coming in from the sides.

To Alucard the actions he just took felt like for ever, but to the enemy he was a blur they didn't even see when he took out the weapon. It was all just a blur of black and red to them. His sudden actions caused his charging foes to halt and openly gap at what they saw.

"Holy crap w-what just happened?!"

"I didn't even see him move!"

"That's unreal this has to be some kind of joke!"

Shouted several of the goons that charged Alucard. But the leader was only sweating slightly with thoughts rapidly going threw his mind

" . .That….. he's not suppose to be able to do that his **semblance** isn't speed!"

Slowly getting up from his crouching position Alucard looked at the gathered and shocked White Fang members with a bored expression.

"….Sigh… guess I shouldn't expect much from some random goons ill end this quick for your sakes." Stated Alucard in a emotionless voice.

After finishing his sentence he took of at speeds leaving him only as a blur to the enemy. Quickly reaching the first group of White Fang soldiers he cut diagonally in a three sixty degree circle cutting all seven of them leaving blood stains on the floor and on his weapon.

They where bleeding, but only hurt he wouldn't kill them he would do what they wanted and trained him to do and be, he would be better then that, he would show them that they failed to make him into the monster they wanted.

Quickly taking of away from to group leaving web like cracks on the ground from where he took off from. Approaching the next group to engage it looked like they finally snapped out of there shocked state and where going to fight back. One soldier swung with his katana at where he believed Alucard to be. The blade collided with his staff blacking the hit from injuring him.

'Dam it felt like my arm broke from the impact of that hit!" thought the soldier.

While the soldier stopped Alucards charge another came in from behind to cut him, acting quickly Alucard swing his staff up forcing the soldier blocking him to let go of the sword in his arms and swinging the staff in a another circular motion cutting both the soldiers and spraying the floor with more blood.

Ten more soldiers charged at Alucard but he quickly brought his staff back in a stabbing motion. Jumping up into the air Alucard smashed into the middle of the group of incoming soldiers, the force of the impact causing a shock wave sending the soldiers up into the air, and in one quick motion Alucard cut all ten of them spilling more blood onto the battle field.

Two soldiers then came upon Alucard quick, but he blocked with the two sides of the spear halting there advance. Three other soldiers saw him open and rushed in to end this nut this is what Alucard saw coming and was ready for it.

Quickly pressing down on the middle finger indent the two spear sides retracted into the handle causing the two soldiers to stumble forward. Hitting the middle indent again the spear sprung back to life, quickly swinging the spear around he knocked one of the stumbling soldiers around and into the charging three causing them to go flying back and hitting a shipping crate knocking them out cold.

Ten more men charged on to attack but Alucard again retracted the spear into a cylinder. As the group approached he made a stabbing motion and stabbed forward, but at the same time he clicked the pointer finder indent causing the side facing the finger to extend twice the length it did before. It quickly impacted a soldier stabbing him and sending him flying back.

And as he retracted the spear again Alucards hand became a blur no one could keep up with as it repeated the process launching back all ten of the soldiers bleeding and out cold.

The last group of ten jumped and launched them selves at Alucard, but he just did like them he launched him self into the air colliding with a soldier punching him in the face knocking him out, and using him as a launching to collide with two more.

As he landed back on the ground he swung his staff hitting back four soldiers on there backs. Alucard swiped up wards and hit a soldier in the air then he swung faster in the down wards motion knocking the soldier into the ground and making him jump a little into the air from the impact and kicking him into another soldier. Then quickly brining down the spear crushing a soldier into the ground and swinging sideways as the last soldier finally stood back up and slashing him across the chest and knocking him back and out cold.

The three final standing soldiers quickly came at him from three different sides hoping to over take him, Alucards body again blurred as he deflected and blocked all there swings. Then he swung under there legs causing them to flip over and swinging around cutting all of them and knocking them back and out cold.

Stopping his attacks for now Alucard turned back to the leader of the group. He was shaking in place looking like a frightened child up against a monster.

"w-w-w-what the hell are you, y-y-you can't be a Faunus that was unreal….. j-j-j-j-just what the fuck are you!" Screamed the groups leader in alarm and fear of what he was up against.

"What am I you ask?" stated Alucard in a questioning manner as he thought about it for a second.

"I am the last of a dead clan, and I am my self not some weapon to be used by the White Fang." Stated Alucard in a serious manner.

"That's it im calling in the big guns I thought I wouldn't need theses when they gave them to us but it looks like I will!" Shouted the leader in a hurry.

Quickly pulling out the scroll from his back he pressed a button under the last one he pressed sending out a sharp signal threw the air. At first nothing happened as silence descended upon the battle field filled with cracks in the ground and blood.

But then the ground started to shake as something approached there position from afar. Suddenly the shipping containers around them where thrown threw the air and pushed away like pebbles before the mechanized suits that appeared. Alucard didn't need to think the situation over he knew what they are general Ironwood showed them to his team when there where done, and asked them to fight one each to test them out and see if there are any issues with it. Standing a couple meters away from him surrounding him on three sides where three Atlesian Paladin-290, combat suites designed to be piloted by men on the battle field.

These where machines of war and destruction but still Alucard didn't not flinch or seam scared at all by their appearance, he seamed more focused on another question going threw his head.

'How where they able to get a hold of those there not even deployed in the field yet, they shouldn't be able to get one let alone three.'

"See who has the upper hand now you fool just try to take these three on at once!" mocked the Leader of the former White Fang squad because lets face it there all knocked out cold.

'Dam looks like im going to have to take this a little bit seriously and use the true extent of my **semblance**.'

Closing his eyes for a second Alucard began to focus on his power. He could feel it around the battle field in the pilots of the suits in the leader of the group in him self his power his ultimate weapon.

"O are you debating to give up now….. well I cant let you walk out of here perfectly healthy after what you did to my men so gentlemen please rough our guest up here a little. Responding to there superiors orders they all took aim and fired at once to inflict pain and maim the one who injured there fellow White Fang.

As the bullets flew and neared Alucard the world seamed to stop for a second as everything came to a halt in preparation for something. And then the world exploded in a flash of red as a swirling tornado of red formed around Alucard destroying the bullets and reaching up to the sky. The wind howled around the area of the tornado as shipping containers went flying from the force of the spinning tornado.

'W-W-W-What the hell is this that tornado is it water that's forming it air I don't even know why is it red!' The leader of the group creamed in panic in his head.

Then a single drop of something wet hit his cheek, and slowly the leader reached up with his hand and scooped up the wet substance on his finger and looked at it.

"Blood… its blood what the FUCK that makes no sense where did all of it come from….. unless." Thinking quickly the leader looked around the battle field and knew where it came from.

The battle field once covered in blood was now clean; no dried blood on the floor or bleeding teammates there wasn't any left. All the wounds on his teammates where healed and they laid there perfectly find just out cold. And at that moment the leader finally remembered an important fact he forgot about.

_Flash Back _

"One more important fact you have to know before you leave on your mission" stated a figure hidden in the darkness.

"What's that sir?" asked the team leader to the figure.

"Do not let the target use his **semblance **no matter what." Stated the figure again in a serious voice.

"Why's that sir is it that dangerous?" Asked the team leader.

"Yes it is it a passed down ability threw his blood line as a vampire bat Faunus, you see they usually all have the same **semblance** we call the **Lord of all shadows** which allows them to manipulate darkness and travel threw shadows making the great assassins." Stated the figure.

"So where dealing with a shadow manipulating assassin, im pretty sure we can handle that." Stated the team leader not seeing the issue that his superior is trying to make.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying, they can also inherit another ability that's even rarer in there blood line it a power to deadly and destructive that the whole world of Remnant gave it a name it was called….."

_Flash Back End_

"… **Rule of Blood **the power to manipulate control and shape blood in anyway shape or form the user see's fit." Restated the Team leader in a horrified and scared voice.

The fight was over he knew it they let him build up blood on the battle field and allowed him to activate his ability there was no winning this fight the only option left is to run.

At that moment the tornado of blood stopped and formed into spikes of rotating blood that flew at the machines. Two where able to dodge, but the third was two slow it was ripped apart and shredded by the spikes of blood creating craters in the ground. The leader miraculously was unhurt which he thanked what ever gods existed out there for the blessing.

So he tried to do the only option left run as he turned around to run he suddenly stopped. He felt a force over his body like a puppet master putting strings on him and didn't allow him to go anywhere. Cold sweat ran threw his body as he stared at the emerged figure of Alucard his head was bowed as in prayer waiting for some form of message to come to him.

And then he raised his head and the leader could finally tell that he was a Faunus for his features finally showed. His red eyes where now glowing brightly in the night like two balls of fire filled with the promises of death and pain, but not only where they glowing they where also now slit like a cats. And poking out of the top of his closed mouth where two razor sharp looking fangs that looked like they belonged on a beast or monster.

And the leader wanted to run but he couldn't he was stuck here stuck under the power of **Rule of Blood** Alucard was controlling the blood flowing threw my body and forcing it to keep me in place. But upon seeing Alucard the two machines finally took action on charged at him with a newly equipped fist while the other prepared to fire its weapons at him.

They never stood a chance against what came at them. Alucards body just disappeared not blurred like before but vanished, and the next moment he was smashing into the mech that was aiming at him with its guns. His spear stabbed into the machine and a ragging cone shaped drill of blood erupted out wards destroying the machine and the area behind it leaving only a surprisingly alive but badly damaged pilot. Then he jumped down stabbing the floor with his spear and the final mech was gone large spears of blood erupted from the ground shredding and ripping the machine to pieces.

As he stood he turned to last man standing the leader of the group and ass he looked him in the eye he did the one logical thing left to do….. he fainted. As the final enemy fell Alucard released his grip on the blood, it slowly disappeared and erased its self from existence like it never was there. He slowly but away his weapon behind his back as the field was only quiet, and a couple moments later was filled with the sound of police sirens on there way.

Alucard slowly walked away to a dark allay way between two large storage houses. But once he was hidden he stopped for each power has its own draw backs and limits and Alucard was not limited to this.

Quickly bending over and covering his mouth with a hand he began coughing loudly and harshly. Slowly blood flew between his fingers and started dripping on the ground, and with shaky hands Alucard reached into this jacket and pulled out a red vile. Slowly with shaking hands he brought it up to his mouth and swallowed it all in out chug, and started gagging and coughing roughly again. After five minutes of this he slowly stood up and cleared his throat, and wiped away the blood on his lower lip.

"You didn't have to push your self so much." Stated a calm and slightly worried male voice from behind him.

"And I told you that I could handle it on my own didn't I." Answered back Alucard.

"Well your part of a team you can ask us for help anytime and we will be there for you." Stated the person behind Alucard.

"that's true but I didn't ask for help so why are you here anyway?" Asked Alucard even doe he already was sure he knew the answer.

Turning around Alucard came face to face with the mysterious speaker as he walked into the light of the moon showing his features. White is the first thought that would come to your mind upon looking at him. He had blue soled shoes that where mostly white, the white portion of the shoes created a cross like design in the shoes which reached to his upper calves just bellows the knees. White trousers where tucked into his boots, and had a white trench coat that reached to his mid thigh with silver buttons connecting it and holding it together also had cuffs at the sleeves with silver buttons on. The trench coat had a hood on it that was currently down. There was a blue strap around his left shoulder holding diagonally across his chest five silver tine tubes.

He stood at the same height as Alucard at 5'11 with slightly tanned skin and a slim but fit build. His eyes there a light brown color that had a gave which stated to who ever looked into them that he would protect you, and his hair which was a bright orange in color reached down to his shoulder and covered up parts of his eyes.

"That's simple really im your partner its my job to make sure you don't get your self killed." He stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Ya just like I have to watch your back and make sure you don't get your self killed." Retorted Alucard with a smirk of his own.

"O come on lets head back to school we have a meeting with the general in the morning." Stated the man as he started walking ahead.

"Right behind you Ichigo and thanks for watching my back even doe I didn't need it." Thanked Alucard.

"Hehe no problem just watching out for my friends." Chuckled the now identified Ichigo.

And so the two partners' made there way back to the academy grounds on the snowy night

"I just realized its freaking cold out"

Well that was the first prologue chapter hope you enjoyed it next one being posted next week Ichigo's chapter gets posted YAY! So anyway read/review/follow/favorite if you want. O and as the story continues I will go more into the back story of every member of team AIDE.

(Chapter 1 update)

Thank you guest review 2 for pointing out my issues! I fixed the spacing issue, and I will work on my grammar. THANKS!


	2. Prologue 2

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth or Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: And im back for the second prologue and introduction of the story. Just to clear up some points, yes Ichigo and his team are from Atlas just like Penny. Also you won't see team RWBY until late chapter 1 of the story or if I don't get to them there then they will show up in chapter 2. But anyway let's get to our main man Ichigo, also after I post the 4****th**** prologue I will be putting up a poll for pairing. Each member of the team will have there name up for a week so people can vote, and you can vote for them to not have a pairing, ill be taking the fans votes to heart when I make the pairings. But it might not end up being the pairing you want since it might not work with the story. Also you think I should include Cinder in the poll, well comment or message me your response, and now let's get into the story…. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'I keep my promises'

**Abilities / Techniques: Blut**

**Prologue 2: Ichigo Kurosaki 'The I'**

The snow and wind howled in the mid day of the forest and hill tops. Snow covered everything in an eternal white blanket giving the world a peaceful and pure look. Trees completely empty of leaves where painted white by the snow as they stretched endlessly for miles, and hills covered in snow stuck up in the white landscape giving it a bumpy look. The world was at peace only dropping more snow as a lone figure walked threw the forest to some unknown destination.

The figure had blue soled shoes that where mostly white, the white portion of the shoes created a cross like design in the shoes which reached to his upper calves just bellows the knees. White trousers where tucked into his boots, and had a white trench coat that reached to his mid thigh with silver buttons connecting it and holding it together also had cuffs at the sleeves with silver buttons on. The trench coat had a hood on it that was currently down. There was a blue strap around his left shoulder holding diagonally across his chest five silver tine tubes.

He stood at a height of six feet and two inches with slightly tanned skin, and a slim but fit build. His hair was a bright orange color, and reached to his shoulders and covered part of his eyes. Lastly he had hard brown eyes that spoke of experience and power. And had a slight scowl on his face as he walked threw the forest with a purpose in his step.

But as he slowly walked threw the white forest he looked around with a face the reminiscence of days long ago. This man was named Ichigo Kurosaki the ex-second in command of the Wandenreich, and the only Quincy in the entire world of Remnant.

'Reminds me of the area surrounding the base back at the Wandenreich.' Thought the orange haired Quincy as he continues with is walk.

And as he looked into the distance he could just imagine the crystal and marble like structure the housed the hidden Quincy army. He could just see all the faces of the other Sternritter going about doing there daily things, such as training, walking around, or just chatting to one another about some random topic. And that man sitting there on his throne above everyone, o how he hated that man for all the he had done to him and what he was planning to do to the rest of his fellow Sternritter friends.

Quickly Ichigo shook his head to get rid of those thoughts so they wouldn't cloud his judgment and mind. Plus he didn't have to worry about the former Emperor of the Quinces he was dead now; he made sure of it before he was sent here. And it was a fact he saw him get destroyed by his strongest attack right before his eyes, the same attack that collided with the emperors strongest which caused the dimensional rift to open and swallow him into this world.

But that didn't matter anymore he had new allies and friends in this world, sure he missed his old ones dearly but he knew he couldn't get back to his world it was lost to him forever. Plus in this world he can continue with his promise that he made back in his old world. The promise to….

'Protect humanity from any threat no matter what it would be.' Restated Ichigo in his head to clear his mind from his earlier thoughts.

'I protected humanity from the threat of Yhwach the Quincy emperor, but in this world I have to protect humanity from….' He trailed up as he looked to the right when he heard the rustling of snow.

He knew what was coming he could sense them coming a mile away from here the vile presence, there putrid energy that they exert with out knowing that he could sense. And just like he could sense them, they to could sense him.

To them he was a shinning light that eclipsed all others around him, a blessed energy that protected and shined with the strength of the sun. The same light they where created to destroy and devour, to them he was there mortal enemy the one thing they hate more than anything else.

As this train of thought came to an end dark figures rushed out of the woods surrounding Ichigo on all sides like Hunters encircling there pray.

But they where wrong they weren't the hunters, they where the pray for he was there natural enemy.

The wolf like creatures where covered in black fur as dark as night with a white bone masks over there face with red tribal markings and glowing red eyes. Bone spikes extended from there back bones, and similar spikes came out of the shoulders and wrists. These creatures where Beowolfs creatures of…..

'Grimm the new threat that I must protect humanity from' Ichigo stated in his head with an unwavering determination and hatred against the creatures of darkness.

And with a terrifying howl the pack of Beowolfs charged at the orange haired Quincy, but he did not move or act in any way he just stood dare with his arms at his side waiting for something. And as the closes Beowolf was upon his it swung its clawed fist at Ichigo intending to kill him, and in return the Quincy raised his arm up to block the attack with his forearm.

This idea to anyone would be stupid the Beowolf could easily cut threw his arm or bash him to pieces, but Ichigo was not a normal human he was a Quincy. So the claw collided with the arm and the snow around them was slightly blown away from the force of the blow. But even after putting its all in the swing Ichigo remained unharmed, his arm holding back the arm of the Beowolf stopping it in place, and still Ichigo had no wound.

But if one where to look under his clothes they would see a vein like pattern over his arm preventing any harm from coming to him. This ability was known as **blut **a common defensive technique used by the Quincy to protect them selves from danger.

Then three more Beowolfs charged at Ichigo and hitting him with their claws, but as each made contact with his body they stopped for the strength of Ichigos **blut** was to strong for them to pass threw. Then a second later he vanished from the spot he was just at causing the Beowolfs to stumble and fall over one another.

He re appeared a couple of feet away from the group standing there with a some what bored face. This was thanks to **hirenkyaku **an advanced Quincy movement technique allowing the user to travel at high speeds untraceable by the normal human eye. It worked by using the flow of reishi in the air he can hope on the flow allowing him to travel at his unmatched speed.

'Better finish the current group quick I can sense more coming and there definitely on a higher level then Beowolfs' Said Ichigo in his head.

Using **hirenkyaku **Ichigo appeared in front of the first Beowolf that was able to get back in its feet and punched it in the skull. The force of the punch broke skull crushing the brain and killing the creature of grimm.

Now one may ask how that is possible for Ichigo with his slim muscular build, well it was thanks to **blut** for **blut** has two different forms **blut vene **which is a powerful defense that can stop even the Quincy emperors sword in Ichigos case, or he can use **blut arterie **a technique that grants the Quincy using it incredible attack power.

So using **blut arterie **Ichigo crushed the Beowolfs head, then quickly forcing that hand down and launched his feet in the air split kicking two other Beowolfs in the skull crushing there skulls to. Lastly he flipped back wards and dropped kicked the last Beowolf in the skull killing it like the others and rolling away, and back into a standing position waiting for something.

'Now then they should be arriving just about….' Thought Ichigo before being cut of as more figures came crashing threw the forest larger then the previous ones.

Three large creatures shaped like scorpions appeared. They had platted armor over there body up to a glowing yellow stinger, and ten glowing yellow eyes on the front of its armor. Two large fangs under there eyes for a mouth, and two large pincers covered in armor with red tribal marking all over its body and claws. This was a Death Stalker one of the more powerful and dangerous grimm.

But they where not alone behind them stood about sixty Beowolfs ready to charge at Ichigo.

'…. That's not all of them I can sense another pack of about ninety more coming in from behind me…..sigh…. I really hate how my powers attract so many grimm sometimes.' Thought Ichigo observing the assembled group of grimm in front of him.

"I guess you guys don't want to call it a day and reschedule for another time right." Questions Ichigo in a humorous manor.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Only to receive a growl in return from the Beowolfs.

"Ya I didn't think so…sigh….. you guys are way to serious." Stated Ichigo in a flat tone.

Lifting his left arm out to the side a small bracelet fell out of his sleeve it was shaped like a cross with the two top prongs sticking out the furthest, and two sticking out the side smaller then the top and bottom one only going about three fourths of there length. Then there where two spikes coming out in between the vertical and horizontal lines. The ones closest to the top spike and bottom spike went half there length, while the ones closest to the left and right spike where only a quarter of the length.

Then blue spiritual energy gathered into the cross making it erupt with energy forming a bow with the top and bottom spikes being the longest, and the side spikes being about three fourths of the length as the top and bottom one. Two smaller spikes only a quarter of the top bows length stuck out on each corner of where the vertical line meets the horizontal line. Then two stings formed creating a cross shape, and as Ichigo pulled back the strings a slim spiritual arrow formed.

And in quick succession Ichigo fired three of these arrows at the death stalkers. And as the arrows neared them the three Death Stalkers they put their pincers in front of them to block the arrows.

But they did not stand a chance as the arrow flew straight threw there claws piercing them and flying threw the center of there heads exiting the other side and continued flying until they where out of sight. But there was no blood or dead body as the three Death Stalkers disintegrated into blue particles.

Upon seeing the death of the three Death Stalkers the Beowolfs screamed and charged at Ichigo to avenge there dead allies. As they charged him Ichigo launched him self high into the air and stepped on a spiritual platform that formed under his foot, and used it to launch him self even further into the air.

And he pulled the strings on the bow back, but something else happened then. The two spikes in the corners enlarged in length each becoming half the length of the top and bottom spike and creating eight more strings connecting to his current four making it twelve strings.

Spiritual energy gathered at the tip and Ichigo released it, upon release thousands if not millions of smaller arrows launched them selves at the charging Beowolfs, and Ichigo spoke two words under his breath.

"**Licht Regen**." He simply spoke under his breath unleashing the volley of arrows at the Beowolfs.

As the rain of arrows collided with the bone and flesh of the Beowolf they did not fly threw there bodies like the previous arrows did, but stopped and lodge them selves into there bodies.

These arrows weren't made to pierce the strongest armor or defense, they where made to cripple and decimate large numbers and armies. But even if they did not pierce there bodies all the way the number was so great that the Beowolfs still fell and dissolved into blue particles.

And slowly with grace descended Ichigo not making a noise as the last of the pack disappeared.

'Well all that's left now is that pack of ninety that were further away.' Closing his eyes Ichigo focused on sensing the packs unique signature.

It didn't take long to find them, because out of everything in this world only the presence of grimm could make Ichigo want to puke just from the feeling of there reishi. It was dark just like a hollows but worse, it contained a more mad and diabolic feel that showed what mindless beasts they where. Sure some grimm where smart enough to adapt and survive, but they could not talk or feel anything.

Hollows actually could for they had a soul, but the grimm had none they just seamed to release this dark and evil presence when ever he would try to sense them. And there they where about half a mile from his position and closing in on him. But he wouldn't let them make it, for he would end this in one attack, so he pulled back his strings again, and as before the bow changed again.

Four of the spikes closest to the spikes on the right and left shrunk back to a quarter if the size of the top and bottom ones, and energy built up at the tip again. But it was different then before, because this time it only formed one arrow, an arrow filled with fluctuating energy that it had trouble staying in that shape of an arrow.

This arrow kept changing from bigger it smaller to more jagged never staying in one form, and then Ichigo let loose the eight strings letting the arrow fly. And the arrow flew and flew for a good half a mile before reaching the charging horde of death Stalkers and Beowolfs. And once it made contact with the center of the formation the world was engulfed in white and blue.

A monumental explosion reached for the heavens in the shape of a cross as it destroyed everything within a mile of the epicenter, the force of the eruption ripping trees from there roots and creating a massive crater going a mile from one end to the other. Everything was still after the explosion only the sound of the wind could be heard blowing lightly, until the orange haired Quincy appeared at the edge of the crater.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds until he did the most unexpected thing, he face palmed.

"Crap general Ironwood is going to nag my head of for this isn't he…. Sigh ….. I need to hold back more." Stated Ichigo in an annoyed voice as he looked at the destruction he caused moments ago. And slowly with an exasperated sigh he removed his hand from his face and turned around, and slowly walked away back to where the transport would pick him up….. which is….five….. miles…away….

"O to hell with walking im just going to **hirenkyaku **all the way back….screw Ironwood and sending me out to the middle of nowhere to kill a massing horde of grimm my ass….. that douche." And with those last words our favorite orange haired Quincy disappeared.

**Well surprise surprise I posted the second chapter early because well I felt like it and I decided that ill start the poll early to have them mostly done by the time I get to the real story so vote and message me if you think I should throw in Cinder for the poll.**

**Also I would like to thank**

**iLoveAnime013 for the comment and favorite**

**and Bl4ze777 for the follow you guys are awesome thanks again**

**Lastly the prologue lengths will vary but for when the real chapters come out the will probably be 5-7k words per chapter.**


	3. Prologue 3

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: IM ALIVEEEEE! So what's up people sorry I took so long to update this I had family issues going on so I was in Europe for 2 weeks then I had to make up the missed work for school…. and ya you really don't care anyway so what ever I wont waist your time with my problems. So here is the next prologue, and hopefully I can get the last one done and out by next week, fingers crossed people. So after some feed back cinder has been added as a paring option, but she will not be one for everyone I only see her as a possible love route for two of the member's of AIDE. **

**Pairings: So ya now to talk about pairings. There will be no harem in this story maybe a love triangle but that only if a certain person gets paired up with a certain person, and after volume 3 since I feel like it will reveal a lot of back story and information. You will start to see hints of love in around early volume 2 and we should get into the actual love and pairings in the end of volume 2 and start of volume 3.**

**Poll: So the poll for Ichigos pairing is up on my profile page don't forget to go there to vote. I am also putting up Alucards pairing options up for vote he wont have as many options as Ichigo but he will have around 3-4 possible matches. **

**So how about I stop wasting your time with this pointless A/N that half the people don't even read, and since my lawyers have approved of my disclaimer lets start with the third prologue.**

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blunt**

**Prologue 3: Draven Thor 'The D' (no sexual pun intended you pervs)**

It was another calm dark night in the capital city of Atlas. The lower city district can be considered the more shady part of town.

The buildings in the area where older and more worn out by the weather then anywhere else in the city. Only about half the street light and lighting fixtures where either dimly lit or flickering on and off giving only some visibility to anyone who would dare to walk through the area.

This area could also be considered a dealers land filled with shady dealers selling cheep drugs and other illegal equipment such as weapons and false documents. These dealers were either small time local dealers or large organizations seeking certain materials to further their influence and power. A deal such as the one going on right now.

Two men could be seen standing in front of a worn down warehouse surrounded by abandoned buildings. They wore white suites with a black dress shirt under it with a black and white checkered patterned tie. White dress pants and dress shoes covered their feet. Lastly black sun glasses covered half there faces making it almost imposable to des distinguish a difference between the two thugs.

But enough about these two here they are not important so we shall call them thug one and thug two.

"Hey." Said thug two turning to thug one.

"Ya." Said thug one turning to look at thug two.

"You ever wonder why where here?" Asked thug two to his comrade in crime.

"Umm where standing here to make sure no one interrupts the deal." Stated thug one as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is why are we standing out here looking suspicious and telling everyone who walks by and sees us that there is a deal going on in here." Corrected thug two stating his issue with the classic criminal deal protocol.

"That …. is actually a very good point. Why the fuck are we standing here bringing attention to the deal." Questioned thug one seeing his friends point.

"Exactly. That's why they should put me in charge I would just install cameras and make us wait in a security room. We could be lazing around instead of standing here wasting energy." Stated thug two and explaining his genius revelation that could change the illegal dealing business for the better.

"Ya we should take this idea to the boss, it could probably land us a pay raise and even a promotion!" Excitedly stated thug one to his friend.

"Now, now you can't do that. It would be breaking tradition, and you know what they say about tradition." Stated a unknown person who has been standing there listening to there conversation.

"Whaaa!" And quickly a fist collided with the two thugs faces knocking them out.

"Well that was easy. I swear thugs are getting worse and worse as the years pass."

*Scene Change*

The inside of the warehouse was just as worn down and old as the outside.

It was an empty warehouse with only one door for the exit and entry that can only be accessed by a stair way. The same door our dear friends thug one and two were guarding.

Two different groups could be seen making a transaction in the warehouse. One group consisted of men wearing all black suites with black dress shirts, dress pants, and dress shoes. They also had black fedoras on there head with red sunglasses with a matching red ties around their necks.

The second group was made up of the same white suited men as thug on and two.

But at the head of the group was a man with slicked back black hair with one back hanging in the middle of his face. He had white fair skin with sharp green eyes that looked bored about the current situation.

The man wore a black and white checkered patterned suite with a white tie and black dress shirt. Checkered patterned dress pants and white dress shoes covered his lower region. One could clearly see he was the so called leader of the white thugs.

"So, the weapons will be delivered to the designated locations now that the transaction has been confirmed. And give my regards to Torchwick for the good business as usual." Said the white group's leader in a bored tone of voice since he has had to repeat the same thing for the past two weeks.

"Ya will tell him once we get back to Vale, and pleasure doing business with you again." Replied one of the black thugs.

Suddenly the door was kicked in sending it of its hinges and colliding with the far wall cracking it and forming a door shaped indent in the wall.

"Whoops kicked a bit to hard my bad their." Stated the one responsible.

Quickly all the thugs present pulled out black handles that with a quick click turned into red bladed sword. And lastly the white group's leader pulled out a Khyber knife that had a trigger mechanism at the top of the handle with a revolver clip installed in the back of the blade. And with a quick twirl of the handle the bladed tip flipped back turning into an aiming sight with a barrel sticking out of the now tip less blade.

He aimed for the intruders head ready to end him for intruding on there deal.

"Now, now what's with all this hostility I'm just here to do a business deal." Stated the man humorously acting as if having all the weapons pointed at him.

Which didn't since he didn't see them as a threat, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who the hell are you?" Stated the leader glaring at the new arrival.

The man slowly walked down the stair way with a swagger in his step.

He stood at a height of six feet and one inch and had slicked back brown hair that was neatly combed and kept. He had blue eyes that held a certain joyful glint in them, as if he found the entire situation amusing.

He wore a brown jacket that reached down to his knees. It had a high caller with fur lining and fur lining on the cuffs and bottom of the jacket. He had golden armored boots on his feet over a pair of brown dress pants. A golden armored chest piece was placed over the brown coat with two golden shoulder guards. Golden arm braces where over his forearms with brown leather gloves covering his arms. On the back of the gloves was a golden hammer design engraved in it.

And on his back was a golden hammer.

The Hammer had a metal handle with the part near the bottom being thicker then the rest. The hammer itself connected to the metal handle and had blue two holographic circles around the hammer its self. The two flat sides used for smashing were larger then the center part. Two cylinder tubes about an inch long stuck out the top of the center part.

"As I stated previously I'm a customer." Stated the man in a mocking voice

"Oh really then what's your name good sir." Sarcastically said the leader.

"Well you should know it already but ill tell you anyway." Stated the man as if it where a fact.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs and putting his left hand on his hip and gave the group a confident and charming smirk.

"The names Draven…..Draven Thor." Proclaimed the man.

The black group looked at him confusingly not knowing of anyone by that name.

But the white group and there leader tensed up and their eyes widen in astonishment.

"Thor… one of you survived the coupe." Said the leader in surprise.

"If you mean the coupe that killed my entire family and stole the Thor gang from my parents then yes. Yes I am." Stated Thor with his ever present smirk.

" I see…. then the boss will be pleased if I kill you. And it's the Checkered gang now, not the Thor gang since the boss took over." Stated the Checkered wearing leader.

"Ya I know and now for that business that I came here for." Said Draven as he slowly walked forward while the thugs pointed there blades at him.

"Where is Johnny Checkered?" Demanded Thor with a serious face losing the cocky smirk and playful domineer from before.

The white gang's leader looked at him for a couple of seconds until slowly he started chuckling slowly until it evolved into hysteric laughing as the leader tries to catch his breath to say something.

"O my God HAHAHAHHAA o man that's funny HAHAHHHAHA y-y-y-you think that ill tell you anything HAHAHAHHAA o man that was a good laugh." Said the leader catching his breath and calming down.

"No I'm not trying to be funny I'm pretty sure I'm being serious about this." Said Thor regaining his usually smirk but not finding anything funny as the leader.

"You four take care of him will you." Commanded the leader as he turned around to go get a suitcase that was lying on the other side of the room.

Four of the goons strolled up to Draven with there blades ready to cut him down.

But it never happened for they where way out of there league.

As the first goon swung his sword diagonal to the ground to cut of his head Thor quickly moved and ducked under the goon and upper cut him in the chin. Which caused sparks of lighting to spark around his fist and sent the goon flying and lodged his head into the ceiling.

Quickly moving faster then the other goons as they where shocked from what happened to there comrade, he punched the second goon in the face causing sparks to go off and launched him into the far wall. Quickly he followed up with an elbow to the face of the third goon launching him into another wall, and finishing of the fourth with a quick round house kick.

All the goons stopped and stared at what he did in shock not expecting what just occurred to happen. Then a voice behind the group belonging to the leader shouted out to them.

"Stop staring like idiots and get him already!"

And with that the white and the black goons charged at the man.

'Well this should be fun' Thought Draven with a smirk on his face.

Grabbing the handle of his hammer he drew it out and the handle extended to about three fourths of his height and he twirled it around before slamming it down on the ground in front of him as the goons where only 2 feet away.

The concrete floor brook apart and debris went flying around the place, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. What really hurt the goons was the wave of electrical energy wave that shoot out around him knocking all the goons back and electrocuting them.

Goons went flying all over the place colliding with each other mid air or crashing into the walls cracking and breaking them.

'Hmmm looks like I got about half of them with that attack.' Thought Thor in annoyance since he wasn't able to get them all with that attack.

And as the goons got back up to charge him again Draven took of in a sprint and in an instant his body disappeared looking as if it turned to lighting. And he reappeared in front of the closest thug swinging his hammer sideways launching him to the left hitting two more thugs knocking them out.

Three thugs came at him from behind, but Thor used the momentum of his previous swing to turn around quickly knocking the swords out of their hands as they collided with his hammer. Using his continued momentum he spun around and swung his hammer over his head smashing one of the grunts into the ground cracking the concrete under him, and sending another electric pulse hitting the two other goons shocking them and knocking them back into the far walls knocking them out.

Quickly using the force of his down ward smash Thor used the momentum to flip with his hammer and flip threw the air kicking one goon in his face as he landed and swung again hitting four moor knocking them all out.

Seeing the rest of the goons charging at him from the other side of the room Thor grabbed the thicker handle like part of his hammer and grabbed the back part of the long handle bar and pointed his hammer at the charging goons.

And as he cocked back the thicker handle like part the hammer top reacted. The two thicker parts of the hammer shot out a little and bent forward, and the cylinders extended forward growing an inch longer and electricity sparked between the two cylinders.

And as he cocked back the thicker handle like part further blue bullets of electricity fired out in rapid fire hitting the charging goons electrocuting everyone they hit and knocking them all back and out.

And as they all where finally knocked out he switched back his hammer into hammer mode.

This was probably Dravens favorite feature on him hammer its ability to switch from hammer mode to electrical gun mode it always gave him a nice advantage and more mobility to switch his fighting style in combat.

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

"CLAP"

Clapping came from the other side of the room as the white groups leader walked a little forward with his knife revolver in one hand and the suite case in the other.

"Bravo that was quite impressive Mr. Thor, truly you have some impressive skill and your semblance is dangerous. But sadly it looks like I will have to end you here and now." Stated the leader in a fake saddened voice.

"O yes how sad it will once I smear your face against the floor Mr… oh were are my manners you got my name but I forgot to ask you for yours." Said Thor jokingly.

"No harm done its Steven, Steven Bold and goodbye Mr. Thor." Stated the now identified Steven.

Quickly pointing his revolver knife and shoot six bullets at Draven, and as the last bullet left the clip it ejected on to the floor. Then he twirled his knife in the air and quickly took out another clip and flicked it in the air. And as the knife came back down Steven caught the knife and loaded the weapon as the clip came back down mid air.

As Steven reloaded his weapon Draven swung his hammer his side ways knocking two bullets away and spun his hammer in a clock wise motion knocking two more bullets away. Then he jumped in the air spinning side ways and making one bullet fly over him and one go under him, and he then landed in his battle ready position waiting fro his opponents next move.

Steven then charged at him and swung his blade up to cut him across his face, but Thor backed up last second making the blade pass by and swung his hammer side ways to hit Steven.

But Steven was no fool like the grunts.

He flipped over Thors swing and tried to slash him in mid air, but Thor used his momentum to swing around and hit Steven in the side sending him launching and the suite case went flying away from his hand.

But Thor didn't let up he charged at Stevens position and swung down words, but Steven recovered and rolled out of the way and to jump away.

In mid air Steven switched his knife to revolver mode and shoot two bullets at Draven, but Thor pulled up his hammer and swung up wards knocking the bullets away.

And as Steven landed the two quickly charged at one another trading blow for blow blocking and dodging every strike they launched at one another. Each man kept fighting and waiting for the other to make the next move or make a mistake.

As Steven and Thor locked weapons trying to over come the other Steven made the first move. In the middle of the dead lock he switched his knife into revolver mode and twisted his knife and fired at Thors head.

As the bullet came Draven twisted his head out of the way but the bullet scraped across his cheek making a light cut with a small trail of blood going down it.

And then Thor jumped back away to a safe distance as Steven held a smirk on his face feeling smug about drawing first blood.

Thor wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand and looked at it for two seconds. Then he smirked and chuckled a little

"Well that was pretty good move there but now it looks like I'm going to have to get a little more serious against you." Said Thor in a more serious voice but still kept his smirk on.

Steven opened his mouth to say something but before he could Draven disappeared as if his body turned into lightning and appeared in front of Steven and swung his hammer. Steven barely had enough time to block the attack, but this time it was different. As the hammer collided with the knife it was sent flying out of Stevens hand from the force, and Steven was sent flying and collided with the far wall.

And Thor didn't stop him he then quickly changed his hammer into gun mode and charged the energy inside of it. Electricity sparked to life and as he released the handle a large ball of electricity launched out at incredible speed and collided with Steven mid air. The force launched him into the wall further and the ball exploded.

The explosion shook the entire warehouse and destroyed the wall launching Steven out of the building and onto the streets.

And as the dust cleared Thor strolled out of the warehouse through the new hole in the wall. As he looked at Steven he had to say he was made of tougher stuff then he gave him credit for. He was standing up slowly on shaky knees he had burns all over his body and was bleeding profusely and his suite and shirt where missing and his pants were half missing.

'Better knock him out to relieve him of the pain.' Thought Thor as he launched another small ball of electricity to know Steven out.

But as it was about to hit Steven a person jumped out of hiding and blocked the electricity.

The first thing that came to mind about the new arrival was simply 'Short'.

She was a short and pretty woman with half brown half pink hair with white streaks in the pink side. She had different eye colors one being brown the other a light pink whitish color.

She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

And lastly she held an umbrella in front of her twirling around and did a bow to Thor. After bowing she leaned on one leg and put one hand on one of her hips. She also had a confident smirk on her face while she rested her umbrella on her shoulder.

Thor stared at her for a couple of seconds with out blinking and then fell to his knees and began to cry tears of joy.

Neo took a step back confused about the sudden change in demeanor with Thor.

'Thank you what ever god exists up their for bringing this beautiful woman before me' Screamed Thor in hid head as he continued to cry tears of joy.

And yes sadly Thor is a pervert and a play boy … what a dangerous combination.

Then suddenly Thor stood up and put on a charming smile and wiped his tears away.

"Well hello beautiful how are you this fine night, and I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that." Said Thor with a smirk as he brought out his corny and bad pick up lines

Neo quickly back peddled further even more confused as he started hitting on her.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U. And have you been to the doctor lately? Because I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me." Continued Thor.

…. Ya their that bad, and that's not even the start of it.

Nero just stared at him for a couple of seconds and then face palmed. Yup they were just that bad.

Then finally Neo stopped staring and took on her usual smile and made the come at me motion at Thor.

*SIGH*

A sigh escaped from Thors mouth as he stood in his battle stance.

"So I guess I'm going to have to fight you to get to him." Said Thor to the girl.

She shook her head up and down indicating that he was correct.

"Dam I don't like fighting girls I would rather be hitting on them, and double dam why do most of the pretty and hot girls have to be villains" Said Draven in an exaggerated voice.

"Ok I don't really have the patients to take the fight slow and easy so I apologize but I'm going to have to end this in one or two moves." Said Thor in a matter of fact voice.

Before Neo could raise an eye brow in confusion Thor took his hammer in the air and smashed the top into the ground as if it where a sword it gave of a bright spark of electricity, and nothing happened. Neo was about to laugh when she realized it was a lot darker then it was before, and she looked up and saw a giant storm cloud above them which didn't look right the weather said clear skies all night.

Then out of no were a bolt of lightning shoot down and hit Neo shocking her whole body and causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it showed Neo with scratches and burns on her body and looking like she was on her last leg. And just when Thor was about to go end it he heard police sirens and looked in its direction to see red and blue lights coming from a distance.

And when he turned back around he found an empty spot with no Neo and a knocked out Steven lying on the ground.

'God dam it I lost her, ohh well better get out of here before the cops come the head master will kill me if he finds out I got arrested…. again.' Thought Thor as he walked back into the warehouse quickly and picked up the dropped suite case that Steven had dropped earlier.

He quickly walked out the door to the ware house and disappeared into an ally way near by as the cops arrived to investigate the commotion.

'Better get this suite case to the head master it might have something useful.' Thought Thor as he stopped walking and opened the suite case to check what was inside. And he stared at the content, and kept staring, and staring for the next ten minutes.

"On second thought what the head master doesn't know won't hurt him!" Said Thor with a wide grin as he looked at the suite case …. filled with at least 800,000 liens

**And that's a wrap people so what you think don't forget to review, like, or follow the story if you want to or like it.**

**And don't forget to vote on what pairing you want on my profile page.**


	4. Prologue 4

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: And I am back people for another prologue and last prologue of AIDE. So any way Monty died and I send my condolences to Rooster Teeth and his family for their tragic loss. Well other then that were finally on the final prologue sorry it took so long to get it done but I had testing for a month so I had to study my butt of. **

**Pairing: So new update on pairings Ichigos love interest in the story has been decided and shall be posted on the character listing of the story. I put in the thought of the voters in the poll, and I thank you all for voting I got more votes that I expected. But just because someone won the poll that doesn't make it the definite couple I said I would take the votes into consideration. So for the story I have planned and to make sure no personalities clash to much I have chosen the pairing I was going to us. Lastly Alucards poll is going to come to an end in a week so vote if you want to. **

**Also you should see the first official chapter out soon I am going on spring break in a weak so I will have time to write more.**

**So anyway now that all that's out of the way lets continue on to our final team mate so she can show all of you what she's got. Ops did I give away something about them. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blut' **

**Prologue 4: Evangelina Medusa 'The E'**

It was a beautiful and peaceful Saturday in the capital of Atlas as people went on with their daily lives going shopping, hanging out with friends, or just lazing around outside doing nothing but enjoying the fresh air.

The upper part of town in Atlas to the residence can be seen as more of the upper class living area even doe its not stated anywhere it was just a known fact when comparing the houses their to others around the city.

The houses in the upper part of town were all either large mansions, manors, or even in some cases castles for those who really wanted to brag about their home. But one home out of them all stood out more then the rest.

It was located at the very end of the city with a large stone wall towering at ten feet tall made of pure white stone. It stretched to two whole miles on each of its four sides leaving a mile of grassland between the mansion and the gate. One large golden gate created an opening on the north side of the wall. The gate had a guard booth were a single guard sat at attentions watching for anything suspicious.

The guard in questions wore a white tuxedo with a yellow dress shirt underneath it with no tie. White dress pants and dress shoes covered his legs and feet, and a pistol can be seen strapped to his hip on the right side. He had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes that scanned over everything with a bored look as if expecting nothing to happen.

And as the guard lazily sat in his booth his eyes saw a figure approaching from the end of the street.

At first it was just a blur from the distance, and as the person got closes he was able to identify them as a girl. And finally as she was only feet away did the guard get a good look at her.

And as he took a quick inhale and choked on his own breath from the breath taking view he laid eyes on. Now you may ask why the sudden action, but the answer to that question is very simple. The answer was the girl in front of him. And if he had to pick one word to describe her he would have to pick from it would be gorgeous.

The woman had long flowing straight purple hair that went down to her calves, and her bangs were combed to her sides. She had a beautiful young face with pale skin that seamed to shine in the day light. Her eyes were a transparent light purple that looked almost white. Her height was an impressive five feet and six inches giving her a not to tall not to short making her just right for her body type. And what the guard caught him self staring at most was her large and impressive chest in his own opinion.

Her beauty to the guard was unmatched, but that was not what caused the guard to almost have a heart attack. No it was not her looks even doe they are top tier, but no it was her clothes that truly was the most dangerous thing about her.

She wore a black skin tight strapless dress that started at the top of her breasts and ended at her lower thigh hugging the top portion of her body like a second skin but loosening up after passing her butt, and had a large purple strap outlines the top of her dress. Black severed sleeves were on each of her hands with purple straps around the wrist and biceps were the sleeves ended. Black boots covered her feet with black stocking that reached up to her knees leaving some skin visible between the end of the dress and stockings.

In the guards opinion it was one of the most revealing and erotic outfits he has seen a woman wear so far. But as he looked closer the guard saw chains hanging from her sides rattling with each step she took.

'Huh didn't think the boss was into BDSM and bondage, but oh well you think you know a guy but they end up having some secrets you don't know about. But dam the boss has a great call girl for this day.' Thought the guard has he finally got his mind out of the gutter.

It was true his boss Apollo Smith got a new call girl to spend the day and night with him everyday so this sight wasn't that uncommon.

And finally the girl stopped in front of him staring at him with a bored look, and an impatient tapping of her foot as she waited for the guard to respond. Finally shaking his mind clear the guard stood at full attention and eyed the girl carefully for weapons, but only seeing the chains around her hip.

"Good evening ma'am what business do you have here today." Questioned the guard while still eyeing the woman up and down in a not so subtle perverted way.

"Yes good evening to you to I'm here to meet with Apollo." Answered the woman in a silky smooth voice that sent shivers down the guards spin.

"I see and what would be your name so I can inform Mr. Apollo that your here and to confirm the meeting with him." Asked the guard to the woman.

"Of course my name is Evangelina Medusa." Stated the now identified Medusa to the guard.

"Ok just wait a second for me to call this in and to confirm your appointment." Stated the guard turning around to grab the phone in his watch post.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary." Said Medusa as the guard turned around.

"What do you me—gahhh!" The guard screamed out as something wrapped around his neck stopping the flow of air into his lungs.

The guard's hands shoot up to take a hold of what was around his neck and feels the cold metal of the woman's chains. The guard continued to struggle for air but failed and eventually he passed out from the lack of air. As the guard fell the chains around his neck unwrapped them selves and were wrapped around Medusas hips again.

See that the guard was out cold Medusa walked out to the booth and clicked the button to unseal and open the gates, and quickly strolling past the down guard making her way towards the large building a mile away form the gate.

'Well this whole infiltration is just too easy, why do most men have to be brainless hormonal idiots in front of me.' Thought Medusa as she continued walking.

Still it was true most men become hormonal teenagers to her. Not that every man does change in front of her, one some what exception is her partner Thor he maybe an idiot and pervert most of the time but during a fight he takes it seriously or when the issue is serious he drops the perversion to handle the issue. Last but not least their was her two other team mates Ichigo and Alucard who she thought were gay at first.

Now you may think why they would seem gay to her it's just that they never react to sexual advances and temptation to see a woman naked. They just had to much respect for woman and don't like inappropriate acts that perverts try to do. Plus they never try to peek on her like Thor tried once.

And that is also why she made those two her best friends in the world after their first meeting. They respected her and didn't look down on her plus those two are like Steal doors that don't budge from any advance by women on them. Some started saying that they will never find love the way they are now, but to Medusa she thinks their waiting for their special someone or destines girl.

Not that she believed in that kind of thing not at all, and its so not like one of the scenes from her novels as the young man finally finds his destined one and they live together for the rest of their lives after facing a lot of hardship and drama. It is defiantly not going to be like in her books but a girl can dream can she.

Well anyway that's them and then theirs her partner Thor and that is more on the fence with her. He is her friend for sure and she dose trust him to keep secrets and help in battle, but still he is pervert in many ways. Well he's not as bad as he was before once Ichigo and Alucard got done talking to him, and he was never the same after that. But he still tries once in a while but not as much anymore.

'Now's not he time to think about my teammates I have an objective to accomplish here.' Thought Medusa as she shook her head clear of her current thoughts.

The white gleaming mansion could now be seen clearly ahead of Medusa, and it was just as over done as she expected.

'Who needs that much room its just such a waist of space?' Thought Medusa with a dead panned look on her face.

The mansion seamed to be made entirely of gleaming white marble from the look of it reaching high into the sky and from what she could count had six floors and an attic, and probably contained a basement from what she knew of how mansions were usually made. In front of the mansion and the sides was a gorgeous garden filled with a lot a pushes sculpted into animals, and some looked like people with hundreds if not thousands of colorful flowers surrounding the areas. A garage could he seen to the side filled with at least a dozen cars.

"Talk about over the top" Stated Medusa out loud to no one in particular.

Walking up to the front door she saw two guards stationed on both sides of the door. Said guards quickly got tense upon seeing her approaching the door.

"Halt who are you and why are you here" Stated one of the guards as he took a step in front of her blocking her path.

Said guard and the rest had the same uniform as the guard out in front.

"Oh I am here to have a little talk with your boss"

**(Around same time inside the mansion in the grand foyer)**

Inside the mansion can be described as just as over the top as the outside a large grand stair way lead up to the second floor can be seen with a large gold and diamond chandelier hanging on the ceiling reflecting light around the entire area. Golden furniture and desks can be seen near the walls to place object on or couches for sitting on while waiting for an audience with the houses owner.

Walking down the stairs of the main foyer was a man surrounded by 10 guards on all sides.

The guards all wore the same suites as the rest of the security forces on the compound, but the man stood out most.

He wore an all black suite with golden trimming around the cuffs and boarders of the suit. A golden dress shirt can be seen under the suit with a black tie around his neck. Black dress pants with golden trimming covered his lower area. Black dress shoes with golden socks covered his legs, and a black fedora covered his head finishing his look.

He stood at a height of five foot eight with white porcelain skin the seams to glow in the light. He had blond wavy hair that was combed back and kept clean cut and perfect. His green emerald like eyes had a bored look to them as if he saw everything as uninteresting in the world.

One of the ten guards walked right next to him with a clip board listing of his schedule to him as they walked down the stairs.

"After that you have a meeting with the Schnee Company to work out the new deal on trade with the other kingdoms. Then you- BAM" Said the guard before he was rudely interrupted by the front door flying of its hinges with the two guards at the door following after it.

Quickly responding to the sudden attack all the guards pulled out their pistols and aimed at the door.

Slowly Medusa strolled into the main foyer taking a quick look around to get a feel of her surroundings, and then quickly focusing her sight on the black suited man.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted the guard who previously had the clip board.

But to his annoyance Medusa ignored him and stared at his boss with an indifferent look on her face.

"Are you Apollo Smith?" Asked Medusa to the blond haired man.

Said man raised an eyebrow in the air slightly in interest over the recent developments.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Answered Apollo to Medusa.

"That is not important, but if you must know im the woman that will end your business here and now." Stated Medusa.

"Heheheheheh, that's a good one but sadly I can't have that." Chuckled Apollo to her proclamation.

And with a snap of his finger to machine gun turret came out of the and took aim at Medusa.

"Kill her and clean up the mess." Stated Apollo to his guards.

And with that the guards and the turrets opened fire on her, but they never got far.

"ClankClankClank" Was the sound of the bullets hitting the floor.

"What the fuck" stated one of the guards as he stared at the bullets.

"How did she do that!" shouted another guard.

"The bullets they turned to stone." Stated another guard.

And true to their words the bullets had turned to stone mid way through their flight falling to the floor in heaps.

"Stop looking like idiots and shoot her already!" shouted Apollo to his men starting to panic a little bit.

And at his command the turrets and soldiers were about ready to fire again when they stopped unable to move the trigger of their guns.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed out all the guards as they dropped their guns as they were completely turned to stone along with the turrets.

"Will you surrender quietly or will I have to us force." Stated Medusa calmly to Apollo.

"And why the hell are you going after me lady I never did anything to you?" Asked Apollo in a worried tone.

"Its not anything to do with you even doe I hate blonds (Queue eyebrow twitch) its because of the people to associate with and support." Stated Medusa.

"I see….. take her down men." Stated Apollo to her response.

On his command the guards took out black handles which quickly sprouted golden blades.

But Medusa wasn't about to let them get the first move in.

Quickly before any of them can make a move Medusa Disappeared in a blur of black and purple, and crashed into two guards knocking them back and out cold.

And from their everyone sprang to action.

Two guards swung at Medusas unprotected back, but were quickly stopped as chains flew around her blocking their blades and wrapping around them. With a quick pull their weapons were flying out of their hands and the two needle like blades at the end of the chains pierced their shoulders.

Quickly swinging the two thugs around Medusa launched them at two more guards knocking them out cold along with the two that were hit.

'Six down four to go.' Thought Medusa as she saw Apollo run up the stairs to safety.

The seventh guard came in trying to cut her horizontally across her side. Quickly reacting the swing Medusa ducted under the swing and grabbed the sword arm stopping it and chopping the guard in his jugular causing him to choke and pass out dropping the sword.

Catching the sword mid fall Medusa threw it at a charging guard knocking his sword out of his hand. Then swinging her chains she wrapped them around the guards legs.

Quickly jumping in the air and doing a flip she dodged an incoming swing from another guard and pulled on her chains swinging the chained guard into the other one knocking them both out. Landing on all fours Medusa took a cat like predatory pose and launched her self at the last guard hitting him in a pressure point on his neck knocking him out.

'Well that's done, now for Apollo' Thought Medusa taking off up the stairs in a blur of speed.

Running through the hall ways of the mansion meeting only machine gun turret defenses though out the five lower floors, but that was quickly solved by turning them into stone.

Reaching the sixth floor all that was their was a long hallway filled with ten more guards armed with swords.

Quickly throwing her dagger needles they flew and knocked the sword out of the nearest two guard's hands. Taking advantage of their lack of weapons Medusa took of again in a blur getting behind the guards and chopping them in the back of their neck knocking them out.

Quickly wrapping the two guards in her chains she threw them at the two nearest guards throwing them into the wall knocking them out.

'That's four of them.' Thought Medusa rushing at the rest of the guards.

Quickly moving in a blur Medusa Flipped into the air hitting two guards mid air in a split knocking them into the walls. Then launching her chains at them she quickly wrapped them around the guards she swung them into two more charging guards.

Taking advantage of the guard's disorientation she rushed in chopping the four guards in the neck knocking them out. Spinning around Medusa threw her chain nails at the last two guards impaling them in the shoulders and pulling them toward her, and quickly chopping them in the back of their necks knocking them out.

'That's the last of them.' Thought Medusa making her way to the door at the end of the hall.

She quickly swung the door open and took one step into the room. Right as she took her first step in she saw something coming right at her head from the side.

Quickly reacting Medusa activated her power turning the object into stone causing it to slow down in speed from the increased weight. Then taking advantage of the reduced speed ducked under the object to avoid getting hit.

As if in slow motion Medusa watched as a stone sword collided with the wall breaking from the force of the swing barely missing her head.

Reacting quickly to the attack Medusas hand shoot up catching the attackers hand and locking it behind his back.

Taking a look at her attack Medusa came face to face with Apollo who had a scared expression on his face.

"Well look like I have you now." Stated Medusa in a bland tone.

"So now what, are you going to arrest me ill just win in court you got no proof, and when I get out ill make sure to hunt you down and kill everyone close to y-GAHH." And with a quick chop to the neck Apollo was knocked out.

Quickly laying him down Medusa took some curtains and tied him up.

"Now what to do with you."

**(1 hour later)**

Two men dressed in white police uniforms stood in the study

"So Steven what do you make of this." Said one of the police officers.

"No idea Nick this is a first for me." Said officer Steven to his partner.

And what they meant by that was the current naked Apollo only in his boxers fighting to break free from his bindings while documents of all his illegal actions was tapped to him.

"I guess we arrest him now." Said Steven.

Nick walks over and picks up Apollo and starts dragging him out of the mansion to the police cars outside.

**(Half a mile away on the roof of an apartment)**

Medusa stood on the roof watching the police take away Apollo with a small smile on her face.

"Well that's three down now two more to go." Stated Medusa taking out a paper with the picture of five men surrounding a sixth man in the middle and all having lines connecting to the man in the middle.

With a marker she crossed of the picture of Apollo, and then stared at the picture of the man in the middle he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Soon you won't have any more supporters and help and then im coming for you and you won't be able to stop me. I will have my revenge for what you did to my parents and tried to do to me and my sisters. So watch your back because im coming for you soon Perseus."

**(Next day at Atlas academy)**

A TV is playing in a standard looking door room of the Atlas academy. The dorm has white painted walls with four desks and four beds, and had a side door that lead to a bathroom.

"And so the billionaire Apollo Smith was arrested yesterday at his home (Picture of Apollo pops up on screen) found almost naked with a list and evidence of illegal actions taped to him. Police are trying to fi." And the TV was turned of at that moment stopping the broadcast.

"Naked really." Stated the orange haired leader of team AIDE turning to look at the only woman in the room.

"HAHAHAHA o my god I can breath HAHAHAHAHA you left him naked o man that the best thing you have done yet!" Laughed out Thor as he rolled on the ground crying from laughing.

"I have no comment on that." Stated Alucard in a dead paned voice.

"What it seamed like it would be kind of funny to do that." Said Medusa while looking away hiding her small smirk.

"Ya lets just get to class and pretend like we don't know anything." Stated Ichigo as he stood up to get to class with the rest of his team.

"_Team AIDE please report to the principles office, I repeat team AIDE report to the principles office._" Announced the PA system.

"Sigh why can't today be normal."

**And their we go people we have the last prologue of this story sorry it took so long I had to study for my exams, and in the end it paid off I got all A's on my exams. So anyway thanks for reading and as always.**

**If you want Review/Favorite/Follow **


	5. Chapter 1: The Mission and Vale

**AIDE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: And Finally the first official chapter of AIDE is here. So I went back to the prologues and made some changes to the character heights since for some reason everyone in RWBY is ridiculously tall for no reason. But any way I finally got a beta readier that will be going over my stories and checking for grammar and spelling errors. **

**This is the pre-Beta reader chapter I am just posting it to see how people feel about the first chapter. Not to much action but it gets the plot and story rolling and shows some characters thoughts about certain things. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blut' **

**Chapter 1: The Mission and Vale**

Atlas Academy can be described in two simple words to anyone who looked at it for the first time, and those two words are "Military School". But that should be expected since General Ironwood is the headmaster of Atlas academy, and we all know what a serious guy he is.

At the very center of the school stood a tall square metallic tower that towered over all other buildings on the campus. It was thin at the lower are since it only consisted of an elevator and an entrance room. At the top the tower in creased in width and had windows going around the walls on all sides giving a great view on all sides. This was the headmaster's office and his command tower for were he lead the military. Surrounding the tower was a circular building that consisted of three floors this was the main school building were classes were held for the students and teachers. On the west and east sides of the main building stood two square five floored buildings one for the male dorms and one for the female dorms. On the north side of the main buildings and air field stood holding transport ships and fighter-transports. On the south side was walk way covered on both sides with trees leading to the front gate of Atlas academy. Around the entire school stood a forty foot wall with watch towers on all four corners. Each watch tower had a large anti-air cannon mounted on them and the only entrance gate tot eh school was on the south side of the wall.

The school truly was more of an impenetrable fortress then an academy for students. And if the cannons and the wall wasn't enough security above the school floating hundreds of feet above the ground was an entire Atlesian fleet consisting of three large air ships and their escorts of fighter-transports.

And below the fleet walking toward the central tower we find our four members of team AIDE on their way to see the head master.

"Ok just to be perfectly clear with everyone I did not do anything this time to piss of the general." Stated Thor with a serious face and his hands in front of him making an X.

"And no one said you did anything Thor you jumped to that conclusion on your own. This means you probably are guilty of something." Stated Medusa with an accusing look on her face as she stared at her partner.

"WHAT! I have done nothing I am an innocent man!" Shouted Thor at Medusa with a scandalized look on his face.

Medusa just continued looking at him with an accusing stare as they walked into the lower part of the tower which held the secretaries desk. And While those two continued to argue in front of the group Ichigo continued to massage his temple with two fingers as the two continued to fight as they did every day. Next to Ichigo Alucard walked in silence with his eyes closed tuning out the argument as he tried to think about what the meeting was for. Key word being tried as they were just getting louder and louder which in turn annoyed him more indicated by the growing twitching in his right eye.

Yup this was the average day peaceful walk for team AIDE the best of the best the most elite unite in the world, and this just raised one big question.

How the hell do they get anything done?

"And lastly why do you always assume it's my fault or that I did something why can't it be Ichigos fault or Alucards!" Continued Thor with his protest of his innocence.

"Well that's simple really unlike you they are -"

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO STOP ARGUING ALREADY!" Shouted Ichigo finally losing his cool over their argument and turning around giving them his best death glare.

This instantly shut the two up not wanting to be on the receiving end of their captains' anger. They knew what he could do when angry or serious and it was terrifying.

"Ehum." The sound of a throat clearing snapped them all out of their silent staring and made them turn to look at the secretary's desk.

Sitting at the desk with an annoyed look on her face was a beautiful young woman. She had pale skin with green eyes and brown hair tied up in the bun with two bangs in each side of her face. She wore a female business suite that was black with a white dress shirt under it.

"He is waiting for you four up in his office." Stated the woman simply as she returned to her paper work and sorting.

"Thanks you Nancy." Said Ichigo simply as he and his team walked into the elevator leading up to the general's office.

"O great here we go the slowest elevator in the world." Stated Thor in exasperation as they all filled into the elevator and Ichigo pressed the up button.

And once the door the elevator finally started moving up at a speed on a centimeter per minute in the group's opinion. And Thors statement about it being the slowest wasn't actually completely wrong the tower was only about ten stories tall, but when timing the elevator their second time going up it took over five minutes to get to the top.

"So what do you think the meeting is about boss?" Asked Thor as he looked to Ichigo for an answer.

Ichigo looked up from his musing as he leaned on the wall of the elevator and adopted a thinking look on his face for a second before answering Thor.

"It's probably about what Alucard discovered on his last fight with the White Fang."

The answer made Thor and Medusa raise one eyebrow up in interest but showed no shock to the news of Alucard fighting the White Fang. To them Alucards run in with the White Fang happens at least once a week so it was nothing new to them.

"So what did Alucard discover that would make the general want to call us in?" Asked Medusa.

And right as Ichigo was about to answer the elevator pinged signaling that they had reached the top of the tower. The door opened slowly revealing the office space to all of them.

The office was bland and simple office like all others a single desk at the far end of the elevator door with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it.

And their waiting for them with his arms behind his back and standing tall and straight was General James Ironwood him self.

The general stood at a height of six feet and six inches giving him a tall and imposing presence according to people that meet him in person. His hair is black in color, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration. His eyebrows are a single, black color and he has Blue eyes. He also has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

He was dressed in a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. On his lower are he wore white dress pants with grey armored boots.

He stood behind his desk talking to a second person in the room but stopped and looked up at team AIDE once the door opened. But Team AIDE wasn't expecting the second person in the room to be their.

The person turned around to see who arrived and smiled at them as they stepped out of the elevator and into the office.

The second person in the room was defiantly female given by what she was wearing. She has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles.

She was wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. With green lines on the sides of the stocking that seamed to glow and black shoes.

"Penny." Said the entire team of AIDE in surprise seeing the robot girl.

"Salutations comrades how are you this fine day." Said Penny with a smile happy to see her only four friends since she was made.

"Oh were fine it's good to see you Penny, how have you been?" Asked Ichigo to Penny.

"I am doing fine and working in peak condition thank you for asking, and hope to work with you all on your next mission." Said Penny to all of team AIDE.

"So you're coming with us this time?" Asked Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am combat ready." Said Penny while giving a quick solute to team AIDE who gave a sweat drop to her usual weird behavior which they expect since she was a robot built by Atlas to be as human as possible.

"Ehum are you all done socializing we have a mission debriefing to do." Stated Ironwood getting everyone's attention and making them turn to face him.

"So you called for us General?" Asked Ichigo

"Yes I did I have a mission for you five that could be one of the most important in your time under me." Stated Ironwood and clicked a button in his desk making a large holographic screen to appear behind him.

"Thanks to Alucards last confrontation with the White Fang we now know that they are in possession of our Atlesian Paladin-290 mechanized battle suits." Stated Ironwood seriously while the screen behind him showed an image of the suit.

Thors and Medusas eyes widened in surprise and shock over the news while Alucards eyes deepened into a frown along with Ichigo, and Penny just stood with her ever present smile. All the members of team AIDE knew what this would be bad considering the extreme acts that the White Fang sometimes committed. With the suits in their possession they could now go on major killing sprees or actually pull of some major assaults on people they see as their enemies. Such as assaults on the Schnee Dust companies major facilities which could cripple the militaries supply of dust and could lead to a drop in the economy.

"After looking over our files and doing some digital tracing we have been able to confirm that they were also able to get their hands on a copy of the blue prints to the Paladin-290. After much investigating and questioning we have been able to identify a mole in our presence who after questioning admits to passing the blue prints to another party. But the issue is that the party he passed it to was not the White Fang." Continued General Ironwood as the screen pictures changed to show a new individual.

He has slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band, and wears black eyeliner. He also wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

"This is Roman Torchwick a criminal gang leader in Vale who has recently has been stealing dust in through out the four kingdoms. For what we don't know but we know it can't be any good." As the General finished saying this the screen switched to a picture of Vale.

"Your mission is to head to Vale to compete in the Vytal Festival but this will just be your cover story in truth you will be investigating Roman Torchwick and his activities plus trying to put a stop to them. But your side objective will be to try and figure out who his real boss is because I don't believe for a second that he is the mastermind behind all this. You all leave in one hour so pack what you need and meet at the air field you will be leaving ahead of all of us to get a feel of the situation understood." Stated Ironwood.

"Yes sir." Responded team AIDE and Penny.

"And also team AIDE keep an eye on Penny and make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble or cause trouble got it." Stated Ironwood.

"Yes sir." Responded team AIDE.

"Ok go get prepared and meet at the air field in an hour dismissed." Said the General sitting down at his desk and returning to his paper work.

And so all of team AIDE and Penny walked into the elevator and began the trip down to the ground floor.

As the elevator door closed the General finally let out a tired breath that he had been holding in. He knew this was all part of something bigger some kind of force working behind the scenes in this, but what was it was the real question he wanted to know. And he wasn't sure who he could trust with this.

Team AIDE he wasn't sure about trusting them he knew they could get the job done but the amount of damage they could cause or his trust of them was worrying. First their was Alucard who was a former White Fang member well not member more like living weapon grown and trained by the White Fang to be a perfect killer. Then theirs Ichigo who was a walking power house who could if he got serious destroy his entire military force and still keep going. After that we had Thor who was a serious flight risk and reckless beyond belief. Lastly we had Medusa who he really couldn't get a read on but had insurance in the form of protecting her younger sisters for her.

So all together he didn't really have any control over the group and they were a liability, but he needed them for their talents, skills, and most importantly keeping them on their side not the other side.

'Hopefully this ends with little to no damage.' Hoped the General.

To bad he was completely wrong about the damage.

**(1 Hour later at the air field)**

All five student of Atlas Academy could be seen walking into a transport carrier that would take them to Vale. They all had one suitcase with them filled with their clothes and other personal items. And as they all sat down and got comfy for the long trip to Vale. As they all sat in their seats they began to think over what they think of the mission. They all could agree with the General that Torchwick wasn't the leader of this mystery group but was more of an agent or tool. He just didn't seam like the type or smart enough to pull it all of. But from what they know so far this group has a hold in the White Fang and other underground organizations around the four kingdoms. Also it seams like they are mainly focused in Vale so what ever they were after or wanted was in Vale most likely.

They all sighed at the same time over how clueless they were in this situation or about this group it really did get on their nerves a little.

**(3 Hours later at Beacon Academy)**

At the top of Beacon Tower we find a man standing near a window watching a transport carrier slowly making an approach to the docking area of Beacon Academy.

He stood at a height of six feet and six inches he was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Lastly a long cane could be seen in his hand, the canes handle is embellished with a pattern, and the cane itself is gray in coloration for the majority of its length, while it also has a large cross guard which reaches down the bottom of the handle.

This was Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy and a well respected hunter.

As he stood watching the air ship make its landing the door to his office opened and in walked a beautiful woman holding a scroll in her hand.

The woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. Lastly a collapsed riding crop can be seen attached to her right boot.

This was Glynda Goodwitch huntress and teacher at Beacon Academy.

"Headmaster some students from Atlas have just arrived at the docks." Stated Glynda in a serious voice to Ozpin.

"I know Glynda I was just on my way down to greet them." Stated Ozpin turning around and walking out of his office with Glynda following at his right side.

"You are aware of whom these students are right." Stated Glynda to Ozpin.

"Yes I am very much aware of who they are Glynda I knew James would send them in first to check out the situation. I've always wanted to meet them since they first showed up working for James." Answered Ozpin.

"Then you know what their capable of and the damage they can cause." Stated Glynda with a frown on her face.

"Yes I am aware but Glynda try to remember they are on our side so let's trust them a little and from that they can learn to trust us and we can learn to trust them more." Stated Ozpin to Glynda.

"Of course ill try my best." Stated Glynda as she an Ozpin stopped at the docks and waited for the door to the transport ship to open.

"Good that's all im asking of you." Responded Ozpin as the door opened and out walked five different individuals

The first in the lead was an orange haired teen that was dressed in all white following behind him was a red haired teen with black highlights in his hair dressed in all black. Behind those two was a brown haired teen dressed in all brown and gold talking to another teen dressed in black and purple. And lastly walking in between the two talking teens was another orange haired teen dressed in grey and green.

And as they got closer he was able to hear what they were talking about and had to hold bad a small chuckle from their conversation.

"Thank dust that were finally of that hell hole of a ship." Stated Medusa.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad it was a pretty good trip." Replied Thor.

"Oh the trip its self wasn't that bad but you just wouldn't shut up the whole trip Thor!" Shouted Medusa at Thor.

"WHAT! I wasn't that bad!" Retaliated Thor to Medusas accusations

"Yes you were Thor and for not letting me sleep you now have to keep track of Penny for they rest of the trip." Stated Ichigo to Thor.

"What not you to boss." Cried Thor over this new revelation he was being discriminated on he tells you discriminated.

"Don't worry friend Thor we shall have fun together." Stated Penny with a smile on her face.

'God why me.' Cried Thor in his mind as he wept in defeat.

And finally the group stopped in front of Ozpin and Glynda and stared at each other for a minute until someone broke the ice.

Ozpin walked up tot eh group and extended his hand to them.

"Hello im Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon and this is Miss Goodwitch one of our teachers here at beacon I welcome you to our school." Stated Ozpin with a small smile on his face.

Ichigo walked up to him and took his hand and gave a quick shake.

"Im Ichigo Kurosaki Leader of team AIDE and these are my teammates Alucard Blood, Draven Thor, and Evangelina Medusa. And lastly this is Penny." Stated Ichigo as he pointed to each person as he said their name.

"A pleasure now here are your room keys for the dorms you will be staying in and after you're done with your luggage an air ship will be waiting for you here to take you down to the city so you all can have a look around and see the sights." Said Ozpin as he handed them two room keys.

"Thank you sir." Responded Ichigo.

"No troubles now we hope you enjoy your stay here in Beacon." Said Ozpin as he turned around and began to walk away with Glynda following him.

"I like him more then Ironwood already." Stated Thor with a grin.

"Yup." Responded the rest of team AIDE and surprisingly Penny.

**(20 Minutes later in Vale)**

"Well nice to know that their welcoming us." Stated Thor as he and the others watched an old man finish putting up a sign saying 'Welcome to Vale'. Also balloons and other decorations can be seen around the town to welcome the students from the other kingdoms.

"Ya its nice now Thor don't loose track of Penny and don't forget to not get into trouble." Said Ichigo as he, Medusa, and Alucard began walking away.

"What you got nothing to worry about I got this boss." Stated Thor as he gave a confident smirk.

"O really well Penny just walked of in that direction with out you knowing I would hurry up and go catch up with her." Stated Alucard with a bored voice as he pointed down the street.

"Wait WHAT!" shouted Thor as he ran off to catch up with Penny.

And with that Alucard chuckled to him self and gave a small smirk to show his amusement.

**(At the same time near a recently robbed dust shop)**

Around the taped of zone of a recently robbed dust shop four beautiful teenage girls stood having a conversation.

The first girl was a young, silver-eyed girl that was pale with black hair that had a red tint to it and stood at a height of five feet and two inches.

She was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimming, complete with a red clock that had cross shaped pins holding it to the blouse. She had belt around her waist that held a large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch with a silver rose logo on the belt.

This was Ruby Rose youngest huntress in her school and leader of team RWBY.

Next to her was another young but older teen who had lilac eyes with long flowing bright-gold hair and pale white complexion. And she stood at a height of five feet and eight inches.

She was wearing a tan vest with golden piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with clack cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. And a orange scarf around her neck. She had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object (I have no idea what that belt thing is called or is if you do please message me what it is). Black shorts can be seen under the belt with brown knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths. On her left leg a grey bandana like object is tied around the top of her boot, and black fingerless gloves covered her hands with yellow metallic bracelets over the wrists on each hand.

This was Yang Xiao Long Rubies older step-sister and member of team RWBY.

Next to her was yet again another teenage beauty her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. And stood at a height of five feet and three inches.

She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was also wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red.

This was Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Rubies partner, and member of team RWBY.

And the last young teenage beauty was a young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She was also wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off. Lastly she stood at a height of five feet and six inches.

She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. A black buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts cover her upper portion. And lastly a detached scarf-like collar surrounds her neck finishing the outfit.

This was Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner, Faunus in hiding, Ex-White Fang member, and final member of team RWBY.

All four girls were just out in town upon Weiss's request to go greet the arriving Vacuo students to vale and unofficially spy on them to get the upper hand in the up coming tournament. Which lead to them standing in front of the broken dust shop and arguing over Faunus and the White Fang.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Stated Weiss to the rest of her team not noticing Blakes growing anger and irritation with her.

"That's not necessarily true." Responded Yang with a slight frown on her face over Weiss's verbal display of hate and racism.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Shouted someone in the distance making all four members of RWBY turn around in the direction of the shout.

Quickly all four girls ran back down the street and stopped at the riling to observe what was going on. At the only boat parked at the docks two sea man can be seen chasing an unknown Faunus.

The Faunus was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. And stood at a height of six feet and one inch.

He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. Lastly he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

Said Faunus ran up to the railing of the boat jumping on top of it he turned around to the two sea man and said.

"Thanks for the ride guys hahaha." Chuckled the Faunus teen as he jumped of the railing and landed on the docks in a crouch. Then he took of running down the docks and jumped up again to hand upside down on a lamppost as the sea man screamed in the back ground.

"You no good stowaway!"

And still hanging upside down the monkey Faunus teen started peeling a banana and shouting back to the sea man.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, im a great stowaway." And as he finished peeling his banana dodged a rock thrown at his face.

The two Police men dressed in white dress shirts, black dress pants, dress shoes, and overalls walked up to the lamppost and looked up to the teen.

"Hey get down from their this instant." Said the first police man. Who received a banana peel to the face only making him angrier.

"Hahaha." Laughed the teen as he got on top of the lamppost and jumped of to the end of the docks and started running again with he two police man chasing him.

And as the Faunus ran up the stairs and past team RWBY he turned to Blake and gave her a quick wink as he ran by.

And as they ran off down the street Yang finally said.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and their it goes."

As Yang finished saying this Weiss raised her hand in the air with one finger up.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Shouted Weiss as she and the rest of team RWBY ran off to catch up to the Faunus teen and the cops.

And as they ran around a corner Weiss collided with an unknown individual causing them both to fall over.

And as Weiss looked up from the ground she saw the teen jump of on some roof tops to avoid the cops.

"NO! He got away." Shouted Weiss as she laid on all fours on the ground.

"Ehhhh Weiss ." Said Yang in an unsure voice as she pointed to the other girl on the ground.

All of team RWBY turned to look at the girl now lying on the ground in confusion. And as Weiss looked at her the orange haired girl gave a big smile at her.

"Behaa." Said Weiss making a noise as she stood up from her shock.

And then the girl on the ground put her arm up in greeting and gave another big smile as she still lye on the ground.

"Salutations." Said the girl as she smiled at team RWBY.

And the only thing that could go through team RWBY head was

'What the hell'

**(At the same time other side of the street)**

'I am so dead Ichigo is going to kill and if he doesn't then Ironwood will yell me to death.' Thought Thor as he continued to look for Penny.

And right when he was about to give up all hope and except his punishment one word brought back hope as he heard it spoken from a distance.

"Salutations."

Thors face shoot up in joy he knew only one person that speaks like that! And as he looked up he saw Penny very much ok just lying on the ground. Right when he was about to shout her name to get her attention all that came out was air as he got a good look at who was talking to her as she just got of the ground. Three really hot girls and one cutie girl were talking to Penny.

'HAHAHAHAHA! Yes finally watching Penny has brought me before these four beauties it must be destiny!' Shouted Thor in his mind as he laughed evilly to him self.

Then he stopped and calmed him self down. He couldn't go walking in their all excited he had to play this cool and smooth this was a once in a decade chance and he can't blow it now. And as he finally created his plan of advance Thor slowly with a swagger to his step made his way to Penny and team RWBY.

**(Back with team RWBY)**

The members of team RWBY didn't know what to think right now. This girl named Penny that they ran into was weird to put it simply. She came out of no where when Ruby called her a friend and all excited wanting to be friends and do other girl things. It just seamed to rehearse and planned the way she said it as if she practiced it.

Deciding to just break the ice Yang finally asked a question that's been bugging her for some time now.

"Sooo. What are you doing in Vale?"

"Im here to fight in the tournament." Responded Penny getting shocked looks from all the girls and making them focus on her.

This girl was going to fight in the tournament she just didn't look it and didn't seam like a huntress.

'But looks and behavior could be deceiving.' Thought Yang and Blake as the looked the girl over again.

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked and said in a shocked voice.

"Im combat ready." Said Penny as she gave a quick solute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Stated Weiss as she gave Penny a questionable look.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Stated Blake as Yang rolled her eyes in the back ground over Weiss's declaration.

"It's a combat skirt." Stated Weiss as she crossed her arms with a serious face.

And then Ruby came up next to Weiss and did the same pose and face supporting her fellow skirt wearer.

"Ya," Stated Ruby as she and Weiss did a low five.

"Wait a minute." Said Weiss as she walked up to Penny and was about to ask her something when another voice cut her off.

"Their you are Penny I've been looking everywhere for you. You shouldn't have walked of on your own." Stated a voice from behind the group.

All the girls turned around to get a good look at who it was. To team RWBY it was boy around their age with slicked back brown hair wearing mainly brown clothes and golden armor. He had a smirk on his face and was standing with his arms at his hips as he looked at Penny and the group.

"AH! Friend Thor how good it is to see that I found you. What have you been up to." Said Penny with a smile on her face.

The now identified Thor just looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I was looking for you the whole time after you walked off when I wasn't paying attention. You shouldn't have done that Penny I was told you watch over you but you end up ditching me." Said Thor with his deadpan voice and expression.

" I see then I apologize friend Thor for ditching you and making you worry." Said Penny with her ever present smile.

"*Sigh* Don't worry about it to much Penny just try no to run of next time." Said Thor in defeat but then turned to the four other girls and put on a charming smirk.

The second the smirk showed on his face Yang and Blake knew that this guy wanted something and from the quick look over her gave them they could tell what.

"Sorry about the trouble Penny might have caused you she's kind of…. different then other people. Well anyway in Draven Thor but people just call me Thor a pleasure to meet you ladies." Said Thor in a charming voice as he bowed a little at the end.

'This guy is so fake it's not even funny.' Thought Yang, Weiss, and Blake as they saw him trying to hard to act all gentlemanly.

"Nice to meet you im Ruby Rose and these are my teammates." Said Ruby with a smile as she pointed to the other girls. To which the other girls responded giving their own names.

"Yang Xiao Long Rubies older sister nice to meet you." Said Yang in a trying to be nice Voice and forced smile.

"Blake Belladonna." Simply answered Blake.

"Weiss Schnee." Stated Weiss.

"So are you Pennies partner or teammate fro the tournament Thor." Asked Ruby trying to find some information on the new arrival.

This made all the girls focus on Thor wanting to get some information on their future competition.

"Me no im just a friend from school, but I am competing in the tournament with me team." Answered Thor trying to keep on conversation going. But he knew he already failed in his pick up attempt he saw the looks the girls gave him. They already saw through his rouse so now all that was left is to at least try to make friends with them and hope they have some hot friends that they could introduce him to.

"Then you two are some of the representatives for Vacuo?" Asked Weiss.

"What no were from Atlas not Vacuo. What gave you the idea that were from Vacuo?" Asked Thor.

"Well the students from Vacuo were suppose to arrive today and the Atlas students weren't scheduled to arrive from another couple of days so we just thought you were from Vacuo." Answered Weiss surprised along with her teammates that they were from Atlas.

"Oh ya that's true, but the head master sent our team and Penny ahead to scout out the competition for him and tell him what we think." Lied Thor not wanting to reveal the true reason for them being here.

"SO what are you guys like the strongest in your school or something since the head master trusts your judgment." Asked Blake with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya something like that." Said Thor as he thought it over in his head.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

A sudden beeping made every ones attention focus to Thors coat pocket.

"Ahhh sorry about that must be my team sending me a message." Stated Thor out of embarrassment as he took his scroll out and read over the message. After reading it he let out a sigh and put it back in his coat pocket.

"Alright Penny lets head back to the dorms now bosses orders." Said Thor as he turned around and began walking towards the direction of the air ship docks.

"Alright lets go it was a pleasure meeting you new friends." Stated Penny as she said her goodbyes and started walking away with Thor.

"Ya see ya maybe will see each other around have a nice day." Said Thor over his shoulder as he walked away and waved his hand in goodbye.

And as they finally went around the corner Ruby finally spoke up.

"They were kind of weird, but really nice to." Said Ruby with a smile.

The other three members of RWBY sweat dropped at her statement

**A/N: So anyway theirs the first chapter people YAY! SO anyway read/review/favorite/follow. If you want to its your choice not mine. And don't forget to tell me what you think of the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 2: A dead end or maybe not

**AIDE**

**Pre-Beta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: So im back again sorry it took so long to update but my education comes first before the story. In other words I have my priorities set right. Anyway thanks for the support so far it motivates me to try harder in my stories. And another thing if your just going to comment about ever single small grammar or vocab. error then please don't post it over 4-5 different comments and if you find it so bad then just don't read the story its that simple I really don't want to read the same complaints over and over again. And yes I know there are grammar and vocab. mistakes and ill get around to fixing it in the future when I have time. And that's why I got my self a beta to look over my work but he has other stories he betas for so it takes him some time to get around to mine since im like number 4 or 5 on the list. And if you read at the top of the first chapter it even said pre beta meaning before the beta reader looked over it. I will update the chapters after he gets through looking at them. But if anyone wants to help me out and be my second beta reader then ill accept all the help I can get. Well anyway let me not waist your time anymore since I bet most of the people reading the story didn't even look over this A/N.**

**Power levels****: Ok I got a comment in my reviews from Kragh50 (BTW your awesome dude and thanks for following the story) that Ichigos team might be a little OP. Now it looks and seems that way to everyone and that is how I want it to look but in reality they are not. So lets me break this down for you by stating why for each character. **

_**Alucard**_**: Ok blood control power OP right but he has a huge negative side to it in that each time he uses it his own body and blood it ripping itself apart on the inside. So the more he strains him self and pushes his powers the more injured he becomes and could kill himself if he pushes his powers to far. He can heal the injuries by drinking blood but the amount he needs varies depending on how far he pushed him self. **

_**Thor**_**: he had a really strong semblance but the down side nobody knows is that he has a small aura supply so he can't spam his power all over the place. If he were to go all out and use his powers to their maximum potential he would last five minutes in the fight at most.**

_**Medusa**_**: The freezing to stone ability of hers is great for a support role which she mainly plays on the team but it has big limits. One the object must be in her sights once it leaves her sight it turns back to normal. Two it has a small range of effect that ends 4 meters from Medusa. Three to keep the object frozen in stone she has to constantly pour her aura into her semblance to keep it frozen to it drains her aura supply really quickly, plus how big the object is also effects the amount off aura it takes to freeze said object. **

_**Ichigo**_**: And lastly we have our buddy Ichigo who seems the most over powered, which he kind of is. Now in other RWBY crossover's you probably see Ichigo getting spiritual energy from the world or get energy from him self with out issue. But im going to be honest and realistic here people. This is not Ichigos world. Sure aura seams similar to spiritual energy and everything but this is not earth or any other realm in Ichigos world. Their literally is little to no spiritual energy in the environment around him. When ever Ichigo uses his powers here it comes from his own reserves. So let's put it like this if the Ichigo in this story was fighting on earth or soul society and he uses 10% of his power using some attacks he would be able to restore 7-8% back from the spiritual energy in the world around him, but since there is no spiritual energy in the environment around him he has to wait for his own spiritual energy to recharge on its own which it cant do in the middle of a fight. So Ichigo can't just go all out because he has to worry about his reserves here. And so you get and idea it takes Ichigo a full day of little to no fighting to recharge 4% of his power since his reserves are so large. The Ichigo currently in the story has his reserves around 90% since he hasn't had to do any major fighting in a while. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blut'**

**Flash backs or dreams: **_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 2: The investigation hits a dead end … or maybe not**

The sun was already beginning to set as team AIDE plus Penny boarded the air transport to take them back to Beacon. The whole team had a serious mood around them as they sat in the transport.

"Well did anyone find any information on the target?" Asked Ichigo, finally deciding to break the silence as he looked over his team mates and Penny.

Everyone else looked at each other as if trying to decide who should speak first. And after a whole minute of deliberating among them selves mentally Alucard faced their fearless leader and let out a sigh.

"I went and infiltrated the homes and bases of some of the more shady leaders in town and all I could find on Torchwick was what we already know about him. So no luck on my end." Stated Alucard, in a dejected tone of voice showing his displeasure of not finding any clues or new information.

"I see then he isn't getting his support from the local underground leaders. That must mean his funding is coming from the other kingdoms, but from whom, and what for is the real question."

All eyes then moved to Medusa who had a contemplating look on her face before she shook it off and turned back to face Ichigo. The rest of the team raised and eyebrow in the air as if asking her 'Are you ok'. She gave them a small smile in response saying she was ok.

"Well I went around town to all the bars and clubs and use my *ehum* feminine charms to get as much information as I could."

"And how did that go?"

Medusa looked everyone in the eyes before sighing, and dropping her head in defeat.

"Nothing, all the information was common rumors and facts we already know."

"I see."

"And you boss. What did you find?" Questioned Thor.

"Well I went around town and used my more direct approach to things and asked a couple of people some questions."

"So in other words you dragged some shady people into dark alleys and scared them for life probably." Stated Thor with a deadpan voice.

"…."

"And…"

"And nothing."

Everyone looked down in thought over the road block they hit in their investigation. It seemed that no one was trusted by Roman and his boss over the details of his plan so they couldn't ask around or steal the information they wanted. They would have to track down Torchwick and beat the answers out of him which was easier said then done. Even with the help of the vale police and the military no one could find Torchwick he was just that good at hiding and getting away.

"Well this might not help in the investigation but I ran into three hot chicks and a cutie girl in town today all four students from beacon. And when I mean hot I mean hot with a capital H." Stated Thor with a big grin on his face.

And just as he said it Medusa slapped him in the back of the head while everyone else other then Penny face palmed. But they all still had small smiles on their faces knowing that Thor was doing this on purpose to lighten the mood. Well most of them knew anyway…

"I see friend Thor I will inform friend Ruby and her friends that you find them attractive next time I see them." Said Penny in a happy voice and a smile on her face.

Thors face paled in horror as he turned to Penny with desperate and pleading eyes.

"N-NO Penny that won't be necessary you can just forget I even said it ok. Please don't say anything."

"But why? Do you not wish to try and hook up with one of them as you have stated in the past."

"J-Just no Penny forget what I said ok."

"But…"

"JUST FORGET IT!"

And everyone laughed as the air ship slowly descended onto the landing pad of beacon academy.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visiting student dorms building))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

It was already dark out side as the members of team AIDE and Penny got ready to go to bed in their new temporary dorms.

The dorms were pretty standard in design with brown colored walls and ceiling, green carpet covered the floor, and one window. Two beds were placed in each room with two desks and drawers for use.

The rooms were divided using the partner system that was used when creating teams. So one room was for Ichigos and Alucards use, while the next room over was for Thor and Medusa.

Currently we can see Ichigo and Alucard getting under the covers to get some sleep for the night.

"So we didn't really get anywhere today with the investigation, but we can try again tomorrow. Well good night Alucard try to get some sleep wouldn't want you to be too tired for tomorrow." Said Ichigo turning over in his bed, and shutting off his lamp.

"Ya, good night Ichigo." Said Alucard as he turned his lamp off and shut his eyes entering the land of dreams.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dreams)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

'_This looks familiar to me.' _

"_Mom, dad what's going on?"_

'_Ya theirs me and mom I wonder what's going on.'_

"_Not now honey come with me right now."_

'_Wait who's that?'_

"_This way their in that section of the manner!"_

'_Someone's coming for us?'_

"_Shit their coming get away with our son dear ill hold them off for as long as I can." _

'_Wait dad let me stay and help you.'_

"_But dear.."_

'_Don't worry mom ill help dad you run.'_

"_No arguing with me here Liz. Go and get our son to safety!"_

'_No. Wait dad let me help I can. Im strong enough to protect you.'_

"_I love you Viktor."_

"_And I love you to Liz. NOW GO!"_

'_No! Wait go back why can't I help him. Please let me stay, PLEASE!_

"_Mom where are me going and why is dad not coming."_

"_Just keep running honey where almost out."_

_BANG_

'_MOM! NOO!'_

"_MOM!"_

"_Just keep running Honey and forget about me."_

"_No mom. I won't leave you."_

'_Don't worry mom I can save you.'_

"_Listen to your mother and run son run."_

'_No, Im not leaving you again!'_

"_But mo.."_

_BANG_

'_No, No, NOOO! Why, why must I see this again and again just to remind me of my failure?'_

"_NO! Mom, mom, mom are you ok. Come mom this isn't funny please wake up, please."_

"_Well looks like you tried to get away from us but that's didn't work did it."_

'_Just why do you need to keep haunting me. Even in my dreams im not safe.' _

"_Who are you!?"_

"_That's not important right now kid, but I have some great news for you."_

'_No its not great news it's the beginning of my torture.'_

"_Welcome to the __**White Fang**__"_

'_NOOOOOOO!'_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Reality))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

Red eyes shoot wide open as Alucard sat up straight in a flash. Wide dilated eyes quickly scanned the room for danger. Sweat covered his form soaking his sheets in the process as his deep and ragged breaths slowly stabilized. A shaking hand reached up and wiped the sweat of his brow.

He looked at his shaking hand as he closed it into a fist bringing the shaking slowly under control. After five minutes of slowly breathing in and out Alucard was able to get his body under control, and laid back down turning his head to look at the time.

'Really, I only got an hour of sleep. Well that's not the shortest I have slept for but still it's pretty bad.' Thought Alucard as he sat up and walked over to his clothes. He slowly began to dress him self as he looked at the darkness out the window.

'It's a nice night might as well take a walk and clear my head for now. Not like im going to be able to sleep tonight.' Thought Alucard, as he quickly wrote a message and placed it on his bed just incase Ichigo woke up and was wondering where he went.

As Alucard walked out into the fresh night air he let his thoughts wonder as his body began to take him anywhere.

This wasn't the first time an event like this occurred to Alucard. No the nightmares were a common occurrence to him since his childhood, and grew worse after his escape from the White Fang. This lead too many nights of no sleep and some times days with out sleep until he passed out from exhaustion, and to make it worse no currently made medicine could help fix the issue, well unless he decided to do drugs but that was a big no on his list of options. Plus he already tried therapy and his Therapist told him that this was an issue he could only fix on his own. And that was true he had to find a way to face his own demons but until then the nightmares would just keep coming and going with out rest.

Eventually Alucard stopped to take in his surroundings. He could see the beacon main pathway with a monument of hunters standing over a dead grim lightly reflecting the moons light. And just as he was about to turn away something moving in the distance caught his eyes, making Alucard focus on it.

It was a black haired teenage girl around his age from what he could tell as she stopped in front of the monument looking at it.

Faunus, he corrected him self.

Alucards power over blood always had a weird reaction to comparing Faunus blood to human blood. When ever he was in a room filled with people he could tell who was a Faunus and who was not with out even looking for their animal parts. For some reason Faunus blood had a wilder feel to it then normal human blood alerting him to when ever he was in the presence of another Faunus.

It was a useful ability he found a lot of hidden White Fang spies though it so he wasn't going to start complaining about it.

Alucard watched as the girl took of her bow revealing a pair of black cat ears.

'Hmm that's a pretty good disguise to hide her ears from people.'

He now studied the girls' features closer she was beautiful I think. He was never sure about these kinds of things. Growing up in a cage as a kid being beaten, and trained he never learned how to be a normal teenager. What was an attractive girl what wasn't, how does one hangout with friends, what's in now days and what's not. These were things that all teenagers and kinds knew but to Alucard they were a mystery.

But that wasn't all that was a mystery to him. The biggest mystery to him was emotions what was happiness, kindness, jealousy, or love. All these emotions were unknown to him for all he knew growing up was sadness, depression, anger, and hate.

Alucard watched as another Faunus a monkey Faunus from the looks of it showed up surprising the girl.

They seemed to talk for a minute and then started to leave the campus.

Alucard stopped to think over the situation. Two unknown Faunus meeting in the middle of the night and then leaving off campus when all students should be asleep by now. Ya that wasn't suspicious at all.

'They could be members of the White Fang working for Torchwick I should follow them this could be an important lead.'

Quickly pulling out his scroll Alucard sent a message to Ichigo informing him that he was going to follow a new lead he discovered.

And with that he disappeared in a blur of darkness into the night.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Next Morning))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Calm brown eyes slowly opened to the first lights of a brand new day. Ichigo slowly sat up stretching his arms and popping his back as he let out a loud yawn to let the drowsiness out of his body.

He looked over to this scroll that displayed the time showing it was nine in the morning. He showed a little confusion as their was an unread message on his scroll. Quickly he picked up his scroll and clicked on the flashing envelope on his display screen opening up the message.

'Ichigo, its Alucard I think I found a lead on the White Fang that could lead me to Torchwick im going to follow it. If theirs any trouble ill contact you but if I don't call you by five in the afternoon then something has happened to me. Alucard out.'

Looking over to his right Ichigo saw Alucards neat and made bed indicating that he wasn't back yet.

Sighing as he stood up Ichigo went to get ready for the day.

'He must have had another nightmare and couldn't sleep.'

Ichigo knew his partner was having nightmares for a while now, and he worried about him a lot and tried to help in the past. But their wasn't anything he could do to help Alucard this was an issue he had to fix on his own. And all he and the rest of the team could do was support him till the end.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Café in Vale))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Alucard slowly walked into the café after his targets and sat down 3 tables away from them.

'Looks like they haven't noticed me which is a good sign.'

As the waitress came up to his table he ordered a plain coffee with milk and sugar to keep him self awake from the night of no sleep.

As the waitress brought him his coffee he took a quick sip of it before focusing on his target.

Quickly activating his semblance he forced the blood in his body to work over time in his brain increasing his senses. Focusing his hearing on his targets he began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So you want to know my story." Said the black haired girl.

And as she began to tell her life story the only thought that Alucard can think of was.

'Well this should be interesting.'

**Well that's a short chapter but it's ****building up for the next big one filled with awesome action, but this chapter was more**** about character development, introducing more of the plot, and character background. Well anyway Follow/Favorite/and comment people it keeps me going. **

**Important Announcement: so once this story get about a quarter or half way through season 2 ill probably take a small break with it. But that doesn't mean I won't write I'm ****just going to start a second story. I have a lot of story ideas but I don't know which one I want to do first, so in the next coming chapter or two ill post a A/N that has all my story ideas on it and ill start a poll were you can vote for what story I should start next.**

**So anyway thanks for reading everyone **


	7. Chapter 3:Black and White with Some

**AIDE**

Pre-Beta

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo.**

**A/N: Ok so im back people. Ya sorry for such a long break, but I was on vacation at Hawaii. You know fun, sun, pools, beach's, getting sun burn fun stuff. Ya the sun burn is a major problem ended up burning my self the second to last day and now it hurts to move. You would not believe how much it hurts just to type this chapter up, but lol sucks for me. Well any way lets get down to important things.**

**Fun fact: This is literally the longest chapter yet so those who thought that last chapter was to short well here you go. Over 10,000 WORDS!**

**Review corner: (so ya this is going to be were I answer people's questions or clarify on some points that might be confusing people)**

**Ok this is to clw123cat and his two points he made. For the first one Ichigo here doesn't have any real connection to his hollow powers, but that doesn't mean their not there. His hollow powers are in his body still they were the main reason why the emperor couldn't take his powers away from him. And for the second point the technique your talking about steels the spiritual energy of your opponents so he can't us it on people here since they us aura which is kind of close to spiritual energy but not the same thing. **

**To my guest reviews ill make this quick this isn't dangai Ichigo when he fought Aizan his spiritual pressure can't kill the Gimm. Plus hes a Quincy here they don't just flare their spiritual energy and pressure all over the place they keep it contained and controlled. Secondly we will get to the main cast the story is going to be switching from people to people as it goes, and we are going to focus more on team rwby in this chapter anyway. Lastly yes everyone has a soul or spirit in them but they don't have spiritual energy here they us aura which is different. And yes everything has a soul but not everything that has a soul has spiritual energy. **

**Ok last thing before we get to the chapter there is going to be another post after this chapter is posted that is not a new chapter. If you remember correctly last chapter in the end I stated that I was planning to start another story. Well that posted announcement is going to have all the story ideas and summaries on it so you can vote on my profile on what you want, so please take a look and vote for your favorite story idea. Now on with the story!**

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thought: **'What is he doing?'

**Abilities / techniques: 'Blut'**

**Flash backs or dreams: **_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 3: Black and White with Some Extra Additions**

Silver eyes lazily fluttered open as the morning light shined on the face of Ruby Rose. Lazily lifting herself up into a sitting position she stretched out her arms to get all the kinks out of her body. After working out her kinks she slowly lifted her self up and out of bed to stretch out her legs to get the stiffness out of them.

Slowly she looked around the room spotting the still sleeping Schnee Heiress on her bunk, and turning around spotting her sister sprawled out on her bunk still sleeping, lastly turning to look at the last bunk in the room all she saw was an empty bunk.

'Blake.' Thought Ruby in a sad tone.

This was the second day she had been missing already after they found out she was a Faunus and member of the White Fang, or a former member they weren't really sure about that one. But the train of thought still made her sad, Blake their own trusted team mate and friend had been keeping such a big secret from them. First of all she was a Faunus which really wasn't a big deal to her she didn't have anything against Faunus she saw them as equal living being. Plus she really didn't understand why people hated the Faunus in the first place sure they were different but they all are living being and shared this planet and fight the Grimm together to survive so why did people have to discriminate against them. The second issue is that she has connections to the White Fang one of the most dangerous groups in all of Remnant, and the most dangerous anti-human movement around. But what was her connection to them was she a member still, a former member on the run, a double agent sadly they didn't know.

Ruby made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

'And we can't just sit around all day making assumptions about these types of things, we have to get answers from the source.' Thought Ruby as she splashed cold water onto her face to wake her self up.

Their was only one way to get what they wanted they had to out and find Blake, and nothing was going to stop them from getting their team mate back.

"Um sis you ok there you've been staring at your reflection so intently for two minutes now?"

"EEP, Yang! Don't scare me like that I didn't see you come in." Screamed Ruby at her sister for scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Ok sis calm down no need to yell so early in the morning." Replied Yang as she held her hands up in defeat.

"YOU TWO STOP BEING SO NOISE IN THE MORNING!" Shouted a cranky Schnee.

"Sorry Weiss!" Shouted back the two sisters.

"Anyway, get ready Yang and Weiss were going out to town today." Said Ruby to the both of them.

"Why?" Asked the two.

"Why for what else? To find Blake." Stated Ruby

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visiting student dorms building))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Ichigo sighed as he finished putting on his clothes and looked him self in the mirror. The past two days have been some what boring with no new leads coming up, and sadly they were running out of people to ask and areas to check. So for now they had to sit around and find things to do until Alucard reported something new.

So far Alucards investigation informed them that the girl Blake he believed her name was if he remembered correctly was a former member of the White Fang. Apparently she was born into the organization and was in complete support of them when they were just a rally and protest group. But after the change of leader ship and they began committing acts of terrorism she couldn't take it anymore and left the organization.

Which was probably a smart move on her part so far she didn't commit any terrorist actions and only some robbery crimes that apparently Ozpin cleared up for her. It also told them that at least Ozpin knows what goes on at his school and who gets accepted, and makes sure their not a spy.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Snapping him self from his thoughts Ichigo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his scroll that was blinking with an envelope icon indicating he had a new message. Clicking on the icon the message opened up showing that it was from Alucard updating him on a new development that was occurring.

Ichigo looked over the message for two minutes before typing back a quick reply to Alucard and putting his scroll away.

After placing his scroll away Ichigo did a quick face palm as he leaned over the sink with one arm supporting him self.

Looks like the girl Blake and her monkey Faunus friend were going to stake out a Schnee dust delivery that's coming in tonight since they think the White Fang will strike their. Which was actually a good idea and Ichigo was to busy mentally insulting him self for not thinking of that idea earlier. Some times the simplest ideas were the best and his team over thinks things and skips over ideas like that most of the times.

Sighing one more time for his stupidity Ichigo stood up and walked out of his room. As he closed the door behind him he heard a loud crash from next door and the sounds of a male voice screaming in pain.

"NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

*Crash*

"WAIT NO! I NEED THAT!"

*CRASH*

"O THE HUMANITY!"

*CRASH*

"I DON'T THINK I CAN HAVE KIDS! NOW ALL THE WOMAN IN THE WORLD WILL WEEP IN SADDNESS NOW! FOR THEY N- GAHHH!

'… *SIGH*….'

Ichigo slowly walked over to the door next to his and opened it slowly. And as he looked inside he had to once again face palm and sigh at what he saw.

In the center of the room rolling on the ground holding his hands over his groin area was Thor crying tears of pain. And standing over him with her hands crossed in front of her and an annoyed look on her face was medusa looking down on him.

"Ok you two break it up I don't even want to know what Thor did but we have to get ready to go." Said Ichigo to his two team mates.

Thor slowly stood up with his hands still over his groin

"Got you boss man, so what's the agenda for today?" Asked Thor in a strained voice.

"Well same as yesterday look around for any clues in places we haven't checked yet and ask some questions. Oh and Thor your looking after Penny again after the commotion you caused this morning." Answered the orange haired leader.

"Oh come on that's so not fair I have things I wanted to do today boss." Cried out Thor in depression forgetting all about his groin pains already.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you tried something stupid." Said Ichigo as he gave Thor a deadpan look.

"Ignoring Thors stupidity for a minute." Stated Medusa.

"HEY!"

"Have you heard anything from Alucard?" Questioned Medusa with some worry evident in her voice

Ichigo had to chuckle at her she really didn't show much emotion but she was always so worried about them in her own way. It was kind of cutie in its own way in Ichigos opinion.

"Ya he just reported to me this morning apparently the targets hes following are going to stake out a dock tonight that's getting a hug Schnee dust delivery to see if the White Fang shows up." Stated Ichigo

"And were not going to go back him up?" Asked Thor

"He'll be fine if they do show up it will probably just be a couple of goons he can handle that on his own. Plus last time the White Fang fought him at the docks it didn't end well for them." Said Ichigo as he began to walk out of the room to head to the air ship docks.

"Well lets head out boss." Said Thor in a cheerful voice.

"Ohh and Thor don't forget to go get Penny and watch her." Said Ichigo with a smirk.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((City of Vale))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"BLAKE!" Screamed out the voice of Ruby Rose as she called out to her missing team mate in a worried voice.

Ruby, Weiss, And Yang were walking down one of the many streets of Vale passing by civilians and shops on their search for Blake.

It was always cutie to her the amount of worry her little sister could show for everyone she knows. Not that it was a bad thing just that she was kind of innocent and trusting in people. But you can't really change someone they have to grow up and change them selves.

"Blake!" Shouted out Yang as she tried to see if she can catch her partners' attention by calling her name out.

She knew that it was pointless to call her name out since Blake wouldn't just come to them. But she was out of ideas of where to look for her. She didn't know that much about Blake even doe they were partners. She mainly kept to her self and was a quiet book worm not that she had anything against it, but it was just the complete opposite to her own bright, happy, loud personality. She was more of a socially active people person unlike Blake.

"BLAKE!" Called out her sister again.

But she liked Blake even after they learned of her past dealing with the White Fang. Yang didn't know what happened before in Blakes past with the White Fang, but she didn't care Blake was her team mate and her partner not to mention her friend also. So she wanted to find her to hear her out on this to learn her side of the story and to find out more about her, and if she can she wants to help Blake anyway she can.

"WHERE ARE YOU" Shouted Ruby

Because that's what friends do.

"Blake." Shouted out Yang again.

Getting frustrated from their lack of progress Ruby quickly turned around to face the only person in the group who wasn't helping out.

"Weiss your not helping us." Stated Ruby

"Ohh but you know who might be able to help the police." Stated Weiss in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Uhh Weiss" Said Ruby in an annoyed tone of voice as she crossed her arms.

"What! It was just an idea to think about." Said Weiss.

"Ya a bad one." Stated Ruby as they continued to walk down the streets on Vale.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we come to any conclusions." Stated Yang.

Weiss's racism was not helping with this search. Yang could understand her hate for Faunus and the White Fang for what they have done to her family but she was kind of being unfair to Blake by judging her before she even heard her story. But that's racism for you it just causes conflict and trouble.

"I think when we all hear it you all will realize that I was right" Stated Weiss.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today."

"And I think your right Penny it does look wonderful."

"GAHH" Screamed out the three girls as they turned around to see a smiling Penny standing behind them and a smirking Thor trying not to laugh at them.

"Penny, Thor when did you two get their." Shouted Rudy in surprise.

"Hey guys." Said Penny with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Yo how's it going" Said Thor with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What are you up to?" Asked Penny with her ever present smile.

"Uuuuuhhhhh." Ruby made a noise not sure how to answer her.

Seeing her sisters' troubled expression Yang decided to answer for her.

"Were looking for our friend Blake." Said Yang seeing no trouble in telling them that much.

"Ohhhh you mean the Faunus girl." Said Penny seeming to recall who Blake was.

"You mean the black haired cat Faunus?" Asked Thor.

Well at least they remember who Blake is….. wait Faunus how did they….

All three girls blinked in unison a couple of times out of surprise until Ruby decided to ask what they were all thinking.

"Wait how did you two know what?" asked Ruby in surprise.

"Uhhh the cat ears," stated Penny as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know the cat ears she hides on her head their kind of a give away and her more slanted eyes to." Said Thor in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"What cat ears ….. she wears….. a …. bow .." Slowly stated Yang realizing what the bow really was for along with the rest of team RWBY.

'You know I should really hit my self for not realizing this sooner and how obvious it was. Guess I wasn't imagining things when I saw her bow twitch all those times." Thought Yang as she fought back a face palm along with the rest of her team.

*Silence and wind blowing*

*Silence and wind blowing*

*Silence and wind blowing*

*Tumble weed passes by*

"What the hell is a tumble weed doing here?" asked Thor is a surprised voice.

Both sisters turn to each other at the same time.

"She does like tuna a lot." Said Ruby in a low voice to her sister.

"So where is she?" Asked Penny as Thor still stood behind her with a look of concentration and thinking on his face.

Then that thinking face grew into a grin that nobody saw showing that he had an idea.

"We don't know she's been missing since Friday." Answered Ruby

"Oh that's terrible." Said Penny as she walked over to Ruby and grabbed her by her sides.

"Well don't you worry Ruby my friend I won't rest until I find your team mate" stated Penny with a smile as she let go of Ruby and put her hands on her hips.

"Ah that's really nice of you Penny ahhh but were.. were ok really. Right guys." said Ruby to her team mates only to see them missing from were they were.

'They ditched me their team leader how could th-' Thought ruby before more shouts interrupted her.

"Hey let go of me right now this is sexual harassment!"

"Please don't make me go back!"

"Sorry ladies but teams stick together through thick and thin don't you know."

Looking down the street Ruby spotted Thor dragging back her sister and Weiss by their hands as the two desperately tried to get away.

'Good job Thor!' shouted Ruby in her head.

As Thor finally dragged the two back to the group he had a smirk on his face while Yang and Weiss were giving him dirty looks.

"Their now that were all together I can tell you what I wanted to say this whole time." Said Thor with a big smile in his face.

"And pray tell what is it you wanted to say." Said Weiss in a very annoyed tone of voice as she looked like she was ready to murder Thor on the spot.

"Well im glad you asked." Said Thor completely ignoring her murderess look he was use to them by now, plus Medusa made way scarier faces then her.

"I think I know where to find your friend." Said Thor with a smirk.

Weiss and Yang instantly stopped glaring at Thor as they looked at him with surprise along with Ruby.

"Really?" Asked all three girls at once.

"Yup you see my team mate was out at a café this morning getting some coffee when he saw someone that matches the description of your team mate perfectly with a monkey Faunus guy he says he over heard them talking about staking out a big Schnee dust delivery that just came in from Atlas." Said Thor with the smirk growing on his face. O he knew Alucard would be mad at him and Ichigo was probably going to chew him out for this but he couldn't just pass of the chance to mess with Alucard.

The three girls looked at him with surprise before Yang developed a suspicious look on her face.

"And your friend just happened to over hear that one conversation in the café."

This just seamed highly unlikely and to good to be true.

"Well hes really paranoid and always pays a lot of attention to his surroundings. Plus he didn't just hear that conversation he listened to all of the ones going on at the café, and it was mostly empty so it wasn't too hard to hear them." Answered Thor.

Yang still looked at him skeptically.

"Yang just stop this is our first and only real clue in finding Blake so lets take it and go with it. Can you take us to this dock were the delivery is taking place?" Asked Ruby.

What did she say her sister was just to trusting sometimes.

"Yup sure can but it's almost on the other side of town so let's get moving." Answered Thor as their group of five began their walk to the docks.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Vale Shipping Docks))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Alucard stood on top of a building a couple of building away from were Blake and Sun were currently laying down on. From here he could get a good view on the docks and what they were doing, sadly it was out of hearing range so he couldn't tell what the two were saying but that didn't matter too much to him.

So far his tailing strategy has been working to his favor and this could lead him to Roman Torchwick. If the White Fang shows up then he could take one of the members when no one was looking and interrogate him some were for all that he knows about their operations here and the location of their bases.

He just hopes nothing goes to wrong, but knowing his luck he just jinxed him self their.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((City of Vale))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The group of five continued to make their way to the docks as the sun set and darkness began to take over the sky in silence think over what could possibly happen….. well almost in complete silence.

"So Blake is your friend?" Asked Penny to Ruby

"Ahhh yes Penny." Getting a little annoyed over the questions.

"But you're all mad at her." Asked Penny still curies about the situation and the complicated emotions and actions that come with friendship and fighting with friends.

"Yes well actually im not but Weiss is." stated Ruby getting a little confused over all the questions and her emotions conflicting with one another over the situation.

"Hey im right here you know, and of course im mad at her how could you two not be." Stated Weiss.

"Because we don't give up on our team mate with out hearing her story first unlike you." Stated Yang in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Is Weiss friends with Blake?" Asked Penny

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now, but me and Yang still see her as our friend." Answered Ruby.

Weiss just turned away looking at the houses and stores they passed by. Yang just sighed.

Ahead of them Thor just kept walking with a contemplating look on his face about what he should do in the situation. He had an idea that would help them but he needed an opening to show up in the conversation first.

"But why?" Asked Penny genuinely confused about why their not friends right now.

"Ahh well you see Blake may not be who we thought she was." Said Ruby trying to find the best way to answer her questions with out revealing too much.

"Ahh" Said Penny as her eyes went wide and she leaned in slightly with a look of surprise on her face.

"Is she a man?" asked Penny.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"….."

"HAHHAHAHAHAHA oh god Penny that's the funniest thing you have ever said HAHAHHA o god I can't feel my sides it hurts too much HAHAHA!" Laughed Thor as he leaned on the nearest lamp post for support as he held his stomach in pain.

Everyone looked at him for five minutes until he calmed down enough to stand up straight as he caught his breath.

"No Penny Blake is not a man." Answered Ruby as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Ya she can't be a man if she was then she couldn't be a "Pussy cat" anymore." Said Yang with a grin on her face.

"Uhhhhh" said everyone but Penny at once.

"What?" asked Yang.

"This is no time for terrible puns Yang." Stated Weiss as she cradled her head in her right hand.

"That was awful sis please never say that one again." Said Ruby as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh come on it wasn't to bad." Said Yang

"Dam that was like Ichigo or Alucard trying to make a joke bad, no wait it was worse." Said Thor to himself.

"Don't worry friend Yang I think that your pun was truly funny." Said Penny with her ever present smile.

"… ok maybe that was really bad after all." Said Yang.

"Well look Penny we don't know what Blake is she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Said Ruby getting back on subject.

"I don't have a lot of friends." Answered Penny looking a little sad as she looked down at her feet.

Looking at her face the three members of team RWBY felt a little bad treating her as weird.

"My only real friends are Thor and the rest of his team mates." Said Penny as she looked back up at everyone as Thor gave her an encouraging smirk telling her to keep going.

"If I did have a lot of friends I would want them to talk to be about things." Said Penny with her Smile back.

"Me to." Said Ruby as she looked down on the ground.

"What's there to talk about she ran away from us the second we found out. That makes her guilty and the guilty always run." Stated Weiss as she crossed her hands in front of her.

All the girls looked down at the ground after her statement thinking it over in their heads. It made sense to them guilty people always run.

Off to the side Thor smirked as the final rays of light disappeared from the sky and the broken moon could be seen shining in the sky.

'Chance.' Was the only word that went of in his head.

"Well actually Weiss that's were your not complete wrong but not completely right." Stated Thor making everyone turn to him.

"Oh really?" Asked Weiss in a challenging voice

"Yes sure when you backed her up into a corner and continued to probe at someone you make them feel guilty no matter what. Everyone has something their guilty about so it's in our nature and instincts to feel guilt when asked about it. No one wants to be in trouble so our instincts will always tell us to run or fight, you might know this as your fight or flight instinct. Everyone has it every living thing when backed into a corner or is confronted about something feels it. So when you backed your friend into a corner and kept probing at sensitive topics to her it makes her emotions flare up and sometimes your instincts take over from their. So since she was so mad and under emotional turmoil her instincts took over and she fled like any other person would. Not to mention she's a Faunus and their more in touch with their instincts then humans, so ya of course she would run. But you have to really ask you're self why and from what. Is it because you know her secret and know she's a spy or is it because she thinks you wont like her or accept her for who she is and not want to be her friends anymore. So before you go start saying she's guilty of being a traitor or spy ask her and find out her side of all of this." Finished Thor.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Thor because that sounded way to smart and philosophical to be coming from him?" Asked Yang with her eyes narrowed.

"O hahaha ill have you know I can be smart when I want to be." Stated Thor looking annoyed.

"Anyway nice speech their but you shouldn't butt into our problems you don't even know what were going through or our situation." Retorted Weiss.

"Actually im pretty sure I do know. Your friend Blake has some connection to the White Fang am I right." Stated Thor With an eyebrow raised.

"What how did you know?!" Shouted Ruby in panic.

"Please it's obvious why else would you be so worried about a Faunus friend of yours, and don't say its just because you found out she really is a Faunus because that wouldn't start an problem this big. And when talking about the Faunus what's the biggest issue that could come up. Exactly the White Fang I just had to use logic and what your saying to figure it out." Lied Thor.

'They should fall for this explanation it makes the most sense'. Thought Thor.

"Well even if you figured it out you still don't know how we feel about this." Stated Weiss.

"Actually I do." Stated Thor.

"O really how so?" Questioned Yang

"Well that's easy really because one of my team mates is a former member of the White Fang." Stated Thor as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Well more like he was a secret project of theirs meant to be the ultimate assassin and weapon for them to use but we don't have to go that far into detail.' Thought Thor.

"WHAT!" Shouted out the three girls.

"Ok I call BS on that." Stated Yang.

"No hes not lying your talking about Alucard right Thor?" Asked Penny.

"Yup." Stated Thor.

"Wait for real so you really have a former member of the White Fang as your team mate." Said Ruby in amazement.

"Yup funny thing is hes actually the one who saw your friend at the café." Said Thor.

"Ohh ok that explains why you said your friend is paranoid, if hes running from the White Fang then that makes sense." Said Yang shaking her head up and down.

"So what did you and your team do?" Asked Weiss with her hands cross in front of her.

"We sat down had a talk heard his story and then continued on with our lives as a team." Said Thor.

"That's it?!" Asked Weiss incredibly.

"Ya that's all that has to happen from what I have heard it could have gone like it did for us to you but you pushed things to far and caused this situation." Said Thor with an accusing voice.

Weiss just turned away looking at the floor.

"Anyway enough talking lets keep moving were almost their." Stated Thor as they ended the conversation their.

*BOOM*

A loud explosion came from a distance away from the direction of the docks. A large black cloud of smoke can be seen rising from the docks.

'Well that can't be good.' Thought everyone as they rushed forward towards the docks.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A couple of minutes earlier))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Bored was the only thing you could call Blake right now. She and Sun have been laying here for hours looking at the shipment of dust with nothing happening so far. And just a few minutes ago Sun ran of saying he had to go get something. So now here she was on the run from her friends laying alone on the roof of a building waiting for some unknown dust robbers to maybe come and try to steel the dust.

Hearing noise behind her Blake quickly looked over her shoulder to see Sun coming with some apples in his hands.

"Did I miss anything." Asked Sun as he came to a stop kneeling next to her.

"Not really the crates have just been sitting their the whole time like they were half an hour ago." Said Blake

"Cool I stole you some food." Said Sun with a smile trying to hand her an apple.

Sigh. It was people like this that made people think that all Faunus are thieves and animals giving us all a bad name. But Blake really couldn't say much herself she us to be a member of a terrorist group according to the government.

"Do you always break the law with out a second thought?" Asked Blake wanting to know if he really didn't care that he broke the law.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something." Argued Sun.

Only to get a scary look back from Blake.

"Ok to soon." Said Sun trying not to get hit.

Their argument was quickly stopped by the sound and lights of a bullhead as it slowly circled around the docks and made a quick landing near an open area around the center of the docks. The side door opened up extending a walking platform. Walking out of the air ship was a person wearing white armor over a black jump suite with a hood and a mask. But on the back of the white armor was a familiar red beast head with three red claw marks.

"Oh no." Said Blake in despair as she spotted the familiar White Fang uniform and logo.

She knew this would happen no matter how much she pushed her self to believe that it could maybe not be them but it was. It was always truly sad for her to see what the White Fang had become after the change in leader ship.

"Is that them?" asked Sun.

"Yes its them the White Fang." Said Blake in a sad voice.

White fang soldiers walked of the Bullhead carrying weapons and tow cables as the man in back supposedly the higher ranking member ordered them to get the tow cables attached to the containers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" asked Sun as he looked at Blake.

No she knew this would happen she just tried to trick her self into thinking that they were still the old White Fang that she knew.

"No deep down I think I knew I just didn't want to believe it." Said Blake is a sad voice as she looked down at the roof of the building.

"HEY"

The sudden shout caused Blake to look up and see what the commotion was about

"What's the hold up." Shouted Roman Torchwick as he walked down the ramp of the Bullhead.

'A human and a big time criminal like Torchwick working with the White Fang ….. impossible.' Thought Blake in surprise

"Were not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals pick up the pace.

Something was wrong here and she knew it. A human working with the White Fang that's impossible they wouldn't accept him.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human especially one like that." Said Blake as she pulled out Gamble Shroud from its sheath.

"Hey what are you doing!" shouted Sun as Blake jumped of the roof and started heading to the shipping creates.

Blake quickly moved in between the shipping containers making sure not to be spotted by any White Fang members along the way. Stopping at the end of the last shipping container in the row she kneeled down and slightly looked around the corner to see a White Fang member standing with a tow cable in his hands and Torchwick facing him with his arms behind his back.

"No you idiot this isn't a leash." Stated Torchwick as he tried to explain to the White Fang member how to properly attach a tow cable on a container.

Seriously good help was just so hard to come by these days.

Seeing Torchwicks lack of attention Blake took the opportunity to quickly get behind him and place Gamble Shrouds blade to his neck.

"What the …. Oh for fu-." Started Roman but was cut off by Blake.

"Nobody move." Said Blake as the White Fang soldiers circled around her drawing out their blades and guns.

"Woho take it easy their little lady." Said Torchwick finding amusement in Blakes little hostage attempt.

Seeing that all the members of the white fang had gathered to her location finally Blake reached up to her bow untying the ribbon that hid her ears and threw it away.

"Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum?" Questioned Blake to the other White Fang members.

The White Fang member slowly looked at each other in confusion over her question until one of the soldiers the supposed higher officer just shrugged and they all aimed their weapons at Blake again.

"Ha ho kid didn't you get the memo?" Asked Torchwick in amusement over Blakes lack of knowledge.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake as she kept a close eye on the White Fang members to make sure they didn't try anything.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture along with a couple of other interested parties who are willing to supply funds and resources." Stated Torchwick with a smirk on his face.

'Hes to calm and cocky for a captive what does he have up his sleeve?' Thought Blake as she pressed the blade harder on Torchwicks neck.

"Tell me what it is or ill put an end to your little operations." Stated Blake as she glared at Torchwick.

The loud hum and the blasting winds of Bullhead engines filled the air drawing Blake's attention.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Said Torchwick as he looked up to the sky.

Four more Bullheads were flying over head coming to a stable hovering position over the docks.

'This can't be good.' Thought Blake missing the smirk that appeared on Torchwicks face.

While Blake was distracted Roman quickly pulled the trigger on his cane causing the hidden cannon in his cane to fire of a condensed explosive ball of dust under Blakes feet destroying the ground behind him and launching Blake away from him. Staggering forward a little from the force of his explosion Roman quickly recovered and fired two more blasts at Blake.

Quickly recovering from being tossed back Blake rolled left dodging the first explosion and jumped further left performing a quick tuck and roll positioning her self on her knees as she dodged the second explosion.

Roman fire three more explosive dust shoots at her to which Blake dodged by performing two back flips dodging the first one and using her Semblance to create a shadow-clone to push off to a safe distance. Landing safely Blake took of in a run to the right behind a group of crates as three more explosions blew up behind her.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Said Torchwick as he started to walk in the direction Blake ran of in.

Suddenly a banana peal lands on his hat blocking his vision. Quickly throwing off the banana peel from his hat Roman came face to face with a pair of sneaker clad feet to the face knocking him to the ground.

Quickly following through with his momentum Sun did a front handspring and a front-flip landing in a standing position.

"Leave her alone." Stated Sun as he turned around to face Torchwick.

The Hatches on the doors of the Bullheads quickly opened up and out jumped more White Fang members. Quickly landing they began circling Sun as Torchwick got back on his feet.

"Your not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid." Stated Roman as he let the White Fang members go in front of him.

The White Fang troops charged at Sun with their weapons drawn. The first member came at him with a sword swinging it side ways at his neck. Quickly leaning to the side Sun dodged the swing and delivered a side ways punch to his temple knocking him out. The second member came at him from behind with a sword swinging in a downwards vertical slash. Quickly ducking down and spinning counter clock wise Sun dodged the swing and used the momentum of the spin to come back up and punch the guy in his face. Continuing with his momentum Sun went straight into a jump kick hitting the next White Fang member in the face.

Quickly landing in a kneeling position Sun pushed him self on his hands and kicked the next charging White Fang soldier behind him. Quickly using the force of the kick Sun pushed him self forward rolling under two sword swings before jumping up into a standing position. Quickly pulling out two Gun chucks from the inside of the back of his shirt, Sun combined them together to form a staff.

Quickly swinging his staff down Sun hitting another soldier in the chest causing a small explosion to go of knocking the soldier back and unconscious. Quickly following through with his swing Sun spun the staff around his midsection hitting another soldier in his chest creating another small explosion knocking him out. Not finished yet with his swing Sun continued with the force of the swing hitting another soldier in the head before twirling around his staff causing the other end to hit the same soldier in the chest sending him flying.

Four more White Fang troops came charging at Sun from all sides. Spinning his staff around Sun slammed it in to the ground creating an explosive shock wave knocking all four of them on the ground causing them to bang the back of their heads on the floor knocking them out.

Coming around the corner of a shipping container Blake looked to see that most of the White Fang troops were knocked out by Sun and decided to get back into the fight.

Seeing that the White Fang troops were failing Torchwick fired an explosive shoot at Sun who quickly got of the ground and spun his staff blocking the explosion.

Jumping in front of Sun Blake shoot forward to attack Torchwick.

"Hes mine!" She yelled back at Sun as she held Gamble shrouds Blade in her right hand and the sheath in her left.

Jumping at Torchwick Blake swung her Sheath dawn at him to which he reflected to the side with his cane. Following through with his deflection Roman swung his cane side ways to hit Blake who responded by ducking under the swing. Blake followed up with an upper swing of her blade trying to get Torchwick in the head but he deflected it to the side again.

Spinning with the force of her last swing Blake came back around for a another upper slice at Torchwick with both her blade and Sheath, but this time she jumped at the same time putting more force behind it. Again Roman swung his cane to the side stopping the blades and deflecting them. Still using the force of her last swing Blake launched her self in the air doing a back flip and using the force of the flip to try and swing her blade at Torchwicks head. Lifting his cane up Torchwick deflected the swing at his head again.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere like this Blake created a shadow clone behind her and pushed off of it launching herself at Torchwick. Getting caught by surprise Torchwick leaned to the side dodging her but got cut lightly on the shoulder for being to slow.

'Tch so that's how her semblance works. Its ok I still got this.' Thought Torchwick as he looked at his new cut.

Landing in a crouching position Blake launched her self at Torchwick again, but this time he was ready. Using his cane he deflected Blakes blade making her go past him, but spun mid deflect hitting Blake in the back with his cane. After stumbling a little Blake righted her self and launched her self again at Torchwick. Again Torchwick deflected and spun but this time Blake jumped over the cane dodging the hit.

Landing on her feet Blake slashed horizontally again at Torchwick, but he used the momentum from his last swing to turn around quickly and deflect the slash. How ever this time Torchwick followed up his deflect with a palm strike to Blake's temple.

Stumbling back from the strike Blake quickly created a shadow clone to dodge under Torchwicks next swing. Quickly getting back up on her feet Blake brought her blade up and deflected Torchwicks downwards slash at her. Blake pulled back her blade at the same time Torchwick pulled back his cane and they both swung at each other at the same time.

Both weapons hit each other dead center in between the two combatants causing them to become stuck in a dead lock with both fighters trying to over power the other. Thinking fast Torchwick twisted his cane and swung down wards landing a hit on to Blake's chest causing her to stumble. Not letting his opponent recover Torchwick did an upper swing nailing Blake in the stomach pushing her back more. Trying to recover Blake brought her blade up and blocked Torchwicks next swing at her, but he quickly brought the bottom end of his cane down smashing her in the chest again making her lose her balance this time. Seeing the opportunity Torchwick spun him self around to build up momentum and smashed his cane into Blakes mid section causing her to fall to the floor.

But before Torchwick could end it he had to bring up his cane to block a kick from Sun. Switching his weapon from staff mode to gun chucks Sun swung one at Torchwick who deflected it. Spinning his second gun chuck Sun swung again at Torchwick but when the Gun barrel was facing towards Torchwick he pulled the trigger releasing the bullet. Seeing what's about to happen Torchwick deflected the chuck to his side making the bullet go sailing to the far right. And again Sun swung his chucks over and over again at Torchwick firing his gun every time, but Torchwick deflected the shoots every time. Finally breaking the cycle Sun threw one of his gun chucks in the air and swung the other one at the side of Torchwicks head. Torchwick ignored the chuck in the air and blocked the one coming at his head with his cane.

But that was what Sun wanted he just had to distract Torchwick not beat him. While Torchwicks cane was busy blocking Suns chuck Blake came in from the other side and slashed Torchwick in the chest launching him back a couple of meters.

Opening his eyes as he got up Torchwick noticed a crane with a Shipping container hanging off of it above Blake and Sun. Quickly aiming his cane at the wire Torchwick fired his cannon hitting the wire of the crane. The force of the explosion blew off the wire and hurled the container down on Blake and Sun. Thinking fast Blake back flipped away from the impact zone while Sun quickly jumped forward in panic.

Slowly lifting his head up Sun came face to face with the bottom end of Torchwicks cane, with said person standing over him with a smug smirk on him face.

"Well it was fun but I think its time for us to say goodbye kid." Stated Torchwick as he aimed his cane at Suns head and pulled the trigger.

Well would have pulled if a highly condensed ball of electricity didn't slam into his side launching him into a container. Slowly lifting him self up Torchwick looked across the shipping docks in annoyance.

"Uh what now?" Questioned Torchwick.

Standing on the other side of the docks was Thor with his hammer out in cannon form electricity still sparking from that blast he just shoot. Behind him getting ready to attack were Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Penny all with their weapons out and ready.

"Oh well hello red nice to see you again and I see you brought some friends with you this time how cutie." Stated Torchwick in a joking manor.

"Are you two ok?" Shouted Ruby as Sun and Blake joined their little group up.

"Uh almost got flattened and my brains blown out but im good." Said Sun as he put his weapon back to staff mode.

"Im fine but what are you guys doing here, actually better yet how did you know to find me hear?" Questioned Blake as she got into her battle stance and looked at her team mates in question.

"We can talk about that later along with other things, but first let's take this guy down." Said Yang to her partner as they all faced Torchwick.

Who was looking at them with an amused expression as he tapped his cane.

"Are you all done catching up with one another?" Asked Torchwick as he spun his cane in his right hand.

"Just give up Torchwick your out numbered and out gunned." Stated Thor.

"Oh am I really?" Asked Torchwick as he leaned against the container behind him.

And before anyone could answer him the sound of roaring engines filled the air as eight Bullheads could be seen approaching their position.

"Penny! Were taking them out of the sky right now." Stated Thor as he lifted his hammer above his head changing it back to its hammer form.

"Ready friend Thor." Stated Penny as she got on one knee and made her floating blades create a circle in front of her which began to spin faster and faster creating a green electrical charge.

"You should all step back and get behind Penny you would not want to get hit by this." Said Thor to the others as he looked up to the sky to see that dark clouds already covered the area around the docks.

"Ok Penny on the count of three." Stated Thor.

"ONE!"

Sparks began to emit from the clouds in the sky.

"TWO!"

The green electrical charge formed a green ball of energy in front of Penny.

"THREE!"

Thor brought his Hammer down at same time as Penny punched her hands forward. A green beam of energy shoot out from in front of Penny cutting two of the Bullheads apart, while At the same time bolts of electricity shoot down from the sky as lighting electrocuted and cut through two more Bullheads. All four damaged Bullheads went flying past the docks crashing and exploding in the distance.

"WOW! That was cool." Said Ruby as she looked at Penny and Thor.

"Thanks but don't expect me to be able to pull another one of those that wasted around half my aura supply." Said Thor as he was breathing heavily from exerting him self.

The remaining four Bullheads quickly came to a hovering position dropping of more White Fang troops. Who dropped down creating a wall between the group and Torchwick who was slowly walking away to a fifth Bullhead that just showed up and landed on the other side of the dock.

"Well Ruby looks like you and Weiss were both right it is Roman Torchwick committing the dust robberies with the help of the White Fang." Said Yang to her sister and teammate.

"Well let's stop wasting time and get him already." Said Ruby as she and the rest of the group charged at the White Fang.

Ruby reached the enemy first thanks to her speed she rammed feet first and full speed into the first soldier knocking him back and did a mid air slice with her scythe. Landing on her feet she took of again slicing diagonally into another soldier knocking him up in the air then quickly pressing the trigger she fired a shoot from her Sniper to increase the force of her next hit sending the soldier flying into two more.

Quickly charging past Ruby Weiss stabbed at the nearest soldier knocking him back. Then going into a upwards thrust she launches the soldier in the air and pulls back her hand all the way performing one more powerful trust sending the enemy flying. Quickly following up with a back flip she dodges the sword that was swung at her from behind by another White Fang member. Landing in a crouching position she performed three quick thrusts at the enemy knocking him out. Quickly standing up Weiss stretched her hand out making two Glyphs appear under the six White fang members charging at her. She then stabbed Myrtenaster her rapier into the ground causing ice spikes to erupt out of the ground piercing and knocking back all six of the soldiers.

Yang quickly followed up after Weiss launching her self with the help of Ember Celica into the nearest group of four. Sending a strong right hook into the face of the first enemy blasting him away from the force of the shotgun round that goes of when ever Yang punches. Quickly ducking under a sword and staff swing Yang turned around giving the sword user an upper cut sending him flying in to the sky. Turning around quickly Yang put up her left hand using Ember Celica to block an ax trust that the fourth enemy tried to hit her with. Using her free hand she gives a right hand jab at the enemy in the face making him stumble back. Not letting him recover Yang follows up with a quick one two jab combo and a strong right hook to the face knocking him out. Spinning around quickly Yang grabs the spear from the third enemy before it could stab her and twirls around before letting go sending the last enemy flying into a container.

Charging in after Yang came Blake with Gamble Shroud in both hands she quickly shadow cloned through three soldier slicing them each a couple of times as she passed by. Then she quickly jumped over a fourth enemy dodging his sword swing and slicing him mid air with Gamble Shrouds blade and sheath. Landing on her feet she took of again charging at two more White Fang members holding staffs. Quickly running between them she created a shadow clone to take her place as she ducked under the two enemies. The two White fang troops swung at the clone passing through it and hitting each other in the face knocking them selves out.

And all the way in the back we have Sun and Penny watching over Thor as he catches his breath after his last attack.

"Hey dude you sure your ok it looks like you're having a stroke?" Asked Sun as he slammed his staff into a White Fang goon knocking him back.

"No im fine just give me a minute this happens every time I do something big like that." Said Thor as he slowly started to calm his breath down.

"Really?" Asked Sun as he watched Penny launch her blades like a spinning wheel into a charging group of White Fang goons.

"Ya I was kind of born with a really great semblance but I have a small aura supply so I can't spam it all I want." Said Thor in a depressed tone.

And just as they finished up their conversation team RWBY finished cleaning up the last of the White Fang goons.

All that was left were the six that came from the fifth Bullhead that Torchwick was currently in.

"Well that was kind of impressive but I think that's all the fun for today. But before I go let be give you one more going away gift." Said Torchwick as the Bullhead started taking off.

Torchwick pulled out a small transmitter from inside his coat and pressed a red button on top activating it. And that was the last thing the group saw before the Bullhead door shut and it took off into the night.

"Um was something suppose to happen when he pressed the button?" asked Ruby as they all looked around for any changes, but their were none it was just their group and the six white fang members.

Until they heard a banging noise in the distance getting closer.

"Um what's that noise guys?" Asked Sun as they all got ready for what was coming.

As the noise got louder and closer the group got ready for anything when suddenly Thor had a look of realization on his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me you guys have more of those thing already." Said Thor in despair as he knew what was coming.

"Um Thor wh-?" But Ruby didn't get to voice her question when six Giant metallic figures came out from behind the Shipping containers.

Each was covered in thick reinforced amour with two arms, and legs with a central body. Weapons littered the out side of the machine as they all aimed for our group of friends.

"Um what's that?" asked Sun in a slightly scared voice.

"That is Atlases newest war machine created by the greatest mind in Atlas in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company the mechanized battle suite known as the Atlesian Paladin-290." Said Thor in a serious manner as he stood up at his full height with his hammer ready.

But they did not have to do anything, because just as four of the machines began to make their advance a black blur passed between them making them stop in confusion. And in the spam of one second the arms of all four of the Paladins fell off with dozens of cuts littering the main body of the machine.

Everyone looked to the new figure standing in front of the group with his eyes closed. He wore mostly black clothes and had red hair with black highlights. In his right hand was what looked like a standard western sword with a silver handle and pummel and a black blade. The person then opened his eyes revealing them to be a deep red with slight slit to them. He then turned his eyes to Thor before letting out a sigh.

"Thor energy pulse please." Said the man.

"O sure no problem." Said Thor as he turned his hammer to cannon mode.

Electrical sparks began to emit from the tip of the cannon until it was released in a wobbling wave like pattern at the four damaged Paladins. The electrical pulse hit all four machines slowly spreading over all of them entering inside the machine through the many cuts and opening in its body entering its systems. The electrical charge slowly over rode the systems inside causing an overload to occur. The four machines began to release black smoke as they fell over becoming useless husks.

"Well that takes care of that nice of you to join us Alucard." Said Thor with a smile on his face.

"Ya nice to see you to Thor even doe your not suppose to be here." Said Alucard.

"Wait Thor you know this guy?" Asked Sun.

"Yup this here is Alucard Blood one of my teammates." Said Thor as he put his arm around Alucards shoulder.

"Nice to meet you" Said Alucard as he waved his arm lazily.

"Um hi." Said Ruby

"Hey." Said Yang

"Hello." Said Blake

"A pleasure." Said Weiss

"Sup." Said Sun.

"Hello friend Alucard." Said Penny waving her friends.

"Wait hold on a second Alucard Blood isn't that guy wanted for 2 million liens by the White Fang?" asked one of the White Fang goons.

"Ya your right holy shit that could set us for life." Said another White Fang goon.

Everyone stopped and stared at Alucard in confusion and amazement.

"Wait hold up you're a former member of the White Fang?" asked Blake in surprise.

Because really what are the chances of running into two people running from the same organization in the same place.

"Ya he is. Don't you guys remember I told you I had a teammate who was a former member of the White Fang." Said Thor.

The girls thought for a second before Ruby, Weiss, and Yang shook their heads in unison remembering that fact now.

"Well anyway lets just end this already." Said Alucard as he shook off Thors arm and began to walk in the same direction of the last two standing Paladins.

The two machines got in a ready position to charge him but they never got the chance. Alucards blade began to glow a deep red and vibrating with energy. He slowly raised his sword up to his side as it began to pulse. Then he swung his blade horizontally and a red arc of energy shoot out from the blade cleaving the two Paladins in half and blasting the last White Fang goons away. Alucard put his arm back at his side as he released a breath he was holding.

"That was awesome!" Shouted Ruby as the dust cleared show the remains of the Paladins and unconscious White Fang troops.

The amazement lasted until Alucard brought his hand up to his mouth and started to cough out blood. Everyone was ready to go rush over to him but stopped as Alucard put an arm up. He continued to cough as he reached into his coat taking out a red vile and drinking it. Afterwards he threw it down breaking it on the ground as he made gagging noises.

"Is he ok?" Asked Blake as they all watched as he caught his breath.

"Ya he should be fine just an after effect of him using his semblance, but he took his medicine he should be fine now." Said Thor as Alucard stood back up looking fine.

"Ok im fine now." Said Alucard as he walked back to the group.

"Well now that that's all out of the way what are you guys doing here?" Asked Blake as she turned to her teammates.

"Well we came looking for you what else. You were missing for two days so we got worried and came looking for you." Said Yang as she put her arm around Blake.

"Ya but aren't you guys mad at me or something?' Asked Blake.

"Well im not and Yang isn't but Weiss well." Said Ruby as she looked at the heiress.

Said heiress was now standing in front of Blake with a serious look on her face.

"Listen Weiss I." Began Blake but was quickly cut off by Weiss raising her hand.

"Stop do you know how long we have been looking for you?" Questioned Weiss.

"Um no…" Answered Blake

"For twelve hours and in those twelve hours I have had a lot of time to think and be lectured, and after all that I have decided that I just don't care." Said Weiss.

"You don't care?" asked Blake confused by her answer.

"Well you said that your not one of them anymore right." Said Weiss.

"Well yes I haven't sin." And again Weiss cut off Blake.

"I don't want to hear it I just want you to promise that next time something like this happens that you will come to us your team for help." Said Weiss.

"Yes of course I promise." Said Blake wiping away a tear coming from her right eye.

And so they were back together as a team once again now and forever.

"YAY team RWBY's Back together!" Shouted Ruby breaking the moment making everyone laugh.

"Hey wait were did Penny, Thor, and Alucard go?" asked Yang as they all looked around seeing no sign of them.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Five Blocks away from the docks))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"You do realize that Ichigos going to kill you for screwing up my mission right." Said Alucard as Thor and Penny walked beside him.

"Ya I know but still totally worth it." Said Thor with a smirk.

"If you say so." Said Alucard as they walked back to their temporary dorms.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Later ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"TTTTTHHHHHHOOOOORRRRRRRRR!" Came a shout to the heavens.

"TOTALLY WORHT IT!" Came the reply of the one to be punished.

**And their you go im done with this chapter finally. Now time to sleep. Ok anyway please look at the Author announcement after this chapter to see my ideas for what story I should do next and vote for your favorite. And sorry if theirs any mistake I read through this story three times my self but I can still miss things im not perfect.**

**And again as always Favorite/Follow/and comment! Im out people.**


	8. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**Ok well I did say I would do this so here it is the story ideas for my next story ill place the title and a description and tell you if it's a crossover or not and what series its for.**

**White Dragon God of death (Will probably Change but best one I got right now) ****: **

**Series: High school DXD/ Bleach **

**Summary: ok so we have had a lot of stories with Ichigo as the red dragon emperor and having booster gear but what if he had divine dividing. Yup Issie will still have boosted gear but instead of Vali Ichigo will have divine dividing. And no im not getting rid of Vali I like him actually he is my fav. character in the series he will just be different in how he fights and his powers powers. **

**Ichigo's travels around the kaleidoscope****: **

**Series Bleach/ Multi animes**

**Summary: ok this is kind of a fun for laughs story that the Ichigo from AIDE instead of going to the RWBY verse he ended up in the kaleidoscope and meets a certain bored dimensional traveling vampire and decides to find entertainment in Ichigo's adventures around the different realties. **

**Unlimited Cursed Blade Works****: **

**Series: Fate/Stay Night**

**Summary: so this is going to be about Emiya Shirou but hes going to be kind of different here. He still will have tracing and the same origin and element but lets just say that the fire left him something else inside him that will change things up for him. **

**Heroic Spirit High****: **

**Series: Fate/Stay Night**

**Summary: Emiya Shirou had finally reached the end of his life alone on a hill with nothing but him, the sword around him, and that old man looking over his dying body…. Wait what! Zelretch decides to take Shirous soul and throw it in to a world were every legends and heroic spirit he knows are teenagers and attend high school with noble phantasms and the world in the age of gods with the gods keeping the piece you know something not going to go right. More of a comedy, action, romance, slice of life story. **

**Well here are your choices please vote your vote means a lot to me. Well anyway see you in the next chapter of AIDE when we start up season two.**

**And if you want to read go back one chapter and read the newest posted chapter of AIDE Chapter 3. **


	9. Chapter 4: In Shadows, and Friendship

**AIDE**

**Pre-Beta **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Which is property of Rooster Teeth, and I don't own Bleach which is property of Tita Kubo. **

**A/N: IM ALIVE!... ehem... well welcome back to another chapter of this story of mine. So if your all wondering why it took so long to update well the reason is simple. I was waiting for Season 3 of RWBY to end so I can get a better idea of how the really story will progress before I make my changes to it. Also blame league of legends and Steam those two things are like the ultimate trap once you aim to get to Gold rank in league it takes time since most people you get paired with suck and you just can't carry hard enough on your own with the entire enemy team fed. Plus steam always has a sale on something I want to play then I get that and it keeps me up for a long time so ya distractions. Plus I recently had a passing in my family so I've had to attend a funeral and a wake, plus I was kind of in a bad a sour mood so I felt like that would affect my writing. So without further delay let us continue our story of AIDE. Also just to let people know "White Dragon God of Death" won the poll so it will be my next story. So the first chapter of that is coming out soon I'm mostly done with it but I have a few changes to do still. I have looked over the entire chapter two times on my own and made corrections to the best of my ability and if I missed something then im sorry but im only human. Ill go back later and look over everything again along with my beta to fix up anything I missed. **

**Speech: **"Yo"

**Thoughts: **'what is he doing?'

**Abilities / Techniques 'Blut'**

**Flashbacks or dreams: **_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 4: In the Shadows, and Friendship**

The sound of explosions filled the air in the early hours of the Zeus Liquor Factory near the outskirts of Vale as two men ran down one of the many narrow hallways of the facility. Both men were dressed in yellow suits with yellow dress pants and shoes, and a white dress shirt underneath the suit buttoned up all the way and a yellow tie around their necks. As the two men ran down the hallway sweat pouring from their bodies as they glanced behind them every couple of feet watching as the automated turrets came out of the walls and began opening fire behind them with a hail of dust rounds.

"You think the turrets will get them Bob?!" Shouted the goon running on the right to his companion as they ran for their lives.

"Well I think.. " Just as Bob was going to answer the question the sound and light of explosions from behind them drew their attention away from one another to look behind them.

A firing inferno filled the area of the hallway behind them and stray bullets from the turrets flew past the two goons indicating the faith of their defenses.

"Not." Stated Bob as he gave his companion a straight face.

"Ya I know I can see for myself Bob you don't have to state the obvious!" Shouted goon number one as more turrets popped out of the walls as they passed them.

"Well you're the one that asked Frank so I was just answering." Said Bob as more explosions went off behind them.

"Well we should look at the bright side here." Stated Frank as they kept running for the doorway only a couple more feet away.

"Oh and what could possibly be the bright side to all of this!" Shouted Bob with an annoyed look on his face as they reached the doorway and quickly went through it.

"Well if we get our asses kicked or beat badly our company insurance will cover everything." Said Frank with a thumbs up and a smile as Bob ran over to the console near the door and quickly typed in the command key. And with the ever slow speed of mechanical doors the ten reinforced doors shut behind the two goons blocking of whatever was chasing them.

"What are you two idiots talking about." Stated a voice behind and above the two goons.

Quickly turning around and looking up the two goons looked on with sheepish smiles on their faces as their boss looked down at them with questioning eyes.

"Oh ah nothing that important Zeus sir just some mindless banter between two friends." Stated Frank.

Zeus was an imposing man standing at an impressive six feet and ten inches. He had snow white hair that was combed back and reached his shoulders with a matching beard that went down to his chest. His skin was a light tan color and his eyes were a glowing bright blue. He stood tall and proud in his white suit with white dress pants and shoes. Underneath what was a white dress shirt with a white tie around his neck. And leaning on his right side was an all white cane with a diamond on top.

He was currently standing on a platform overlooking the entire room which seemed to be a factory assembly line filled with many different pieces of metal and weaponry with a half finished Atlesian Paladin at the end of the assembly line.

"I don't even care anymore now care to explain what's going on in the facility? I would check the cameras but sadly it looks like someone messed with our electrical systems and their down for now." Asked Zeus with an annoyed look on his face to his two underlings.

The two goons looked at each other nervously as they seemed to have an internal conversation by just looking at each other. After about a minute of this the two shook their heads in agreement a the same time and Frank stepped up to talk to their boss.

"Well sir I'll try to explain this as best as I can and man are you going to get a good laugh out of this." Stated Frank with a smile on his face making Zeus raise one eyebrow in question.

"So here it is well things started out normally today we were in the "legal" facility you know packing the alcohol in to its packaging hiding the drugs inside of it the normal stuff you know heheheh." Chuckled Frank as Bob joined in on the small laugh.

"But oh man this is where it gets good haha so then these four teens come walking into the facility saying their here to see you three dudes one really hot chick. But anyway we tell them no they can't see you they did not have an appointment with you. So then hahaha o man here it comes they say their not leaving without seeing you so being the ever genius goons that we are hahahaha we pull our guns out and tell them to leave." At this point in the explanation both Frank and Bob were openly laughing with a growing twitch now developing on Zeus's eyebrow.

"And they still say no so what do we do... the smart thing of course hahahah we open fire on them and one of them the leader we think says "We now have the right to self defense." And then all our bullets turn to fucking stone hahahaha fucking stone of all things. So then they jump into action and o man hahahaha was that not just the biggest fucking one sided slaughter I have ever seen in my life we got our asses handed to us. Hahahaha but o man it gets even better from their then two of our guys decide to get the big guns and bust through the walls with hahahaha o man not one but two Paladins." Now they were both just slapping their knees and laughing even louder than before as the twitch on Zeus's brow grew even more.

"O man and this hahah this is just the best part so the groups leader we think, some guy with orange hair walks right up to one of our Paladins as he is getting shoot with hundreds of dust rounds and shrugging them off like they were nothing. Ahahahaha and then hahaha and then he just catches the two punches the Paladin tried hitting him O dust hahahahaha and ripped the fucking thing in half with his fucking bare hands like what the actual fuck, oh man like half the guys peed their pants right there. And if that wasn't enough like o dust hahahaha he then beat the other Paladin into small pieces of scrap with the two halves of the first paladin ahahahaha." The two men were on the floor laughing by now and Zeus looked ready to burst himself but not out of laughter.

"So we did the only smart thing someone would do we ran. And that sir ahahaha oh man is our report." Stated Frank as he calmed down and stood back up with Bob.

…...

...

...

...

...

Silence filled air as the three occupants in the room stood quietly looking at one another.

*Boom*

Until an explosion from not to far away ended it.

"Sigh.. Have you two been drinking the products again because I keep telling you that the drugs are not for free you have to go buy your own got it." Said Zeus as he rubbed his fingers into his forehead to fight off the approaching headache.

"But sir we're not joking we just thought you might not be to mad if we gave it to you in a funny good way you won't think the situation is to bad." Stated Frank.

"Frank, Bob I'm pretty sure there is no one from this planet of ours that can rip a Paladin apart with their bare hands." Stated Zeus

"Well then try to *BOOM*." Started Bob until the door behind them exploded outwards crashing into the two goons and slamming into the half finished Paladin destroying it in the process.

"Well that's a shame." Stated Zeus looking at the destroyed Paladin before turning to the clearing dust cloud looking over the four intruders until his eyes landed on a specific purple haired individual.

"Well look at that its little Medusa how have you been it has been a couple of years since I last saw you and you've gone and gotten all grown up." Stated Zeus with a cocky little smirk on his face.

"Zeus." Stated Medusa as her voice leaked pure hatred for the man in front of her.

"Your going to pay for what you did to my family years ago." Stated Medusa in silent rage.

"Me I didn't do anything to your family myself all I did was just bribe some people and leak a bit of information I personally did nothing to your family." Stated Zeus simply as if it was a fact.

"But anyway it's time to end this and it looks like you brought some friends with you today how nice to bad it will not make much of a difference for you, or have you forgotten they use to call me the god of lightning back in the day!" Shouted Zeus as he lifted his cane in the air and large bolts of Lightning began expelling from it lighting up the entire room.

"HAHAHA you shall learn why they feared me back in the day you arrogant children!" Screamed Zeus as he pointed his cane at the group and released a large bolt of lightning at them.

To which the response of the group was to stare at it with bored looks on their faces and for Ichigo to take and step forward, and stretching one arm out.

"You fool you can't hope to stop my attack with one hand." Said Zeus with an arrogant smile on his face.

And as the Lightning bolt met Ichigo's hand it stopped unable to break through his **Blut Vene**, and then with a quick squeeze of his hand the lightning bolt disappeared.

...

...

...

"That usually works ... or at least scares my enemy." Stated Zeus as he began slowly sweating out of fear.

'Sigh that wasn't even close to what Candice could do.' Thought Ichigo in disappointment as he thought back to one of his old friends from the Sternritter.

"Well you don't have to worry about us we just came to clear out the goons and defenses Medusa is the one here that's going to be fighting you." Stated Ichigo as Medusa got her chained nails ready for battle, and entering her unique fighting pose by getting on all fours like an animal getting ready to strike.

"I see so that's how it's going to be well then what was it that you kids say now days, ooh yes well come at me bro!" Shouted Zeus as he jumped of his platform his cane pulsing with electrical waves of power. At the same time Medusa took of at blurring speeds launching herself off the ground at Zeus her eyes glowing with the pulsing purple color indicating the activation of her Semblance.

And as they collide mid air and sparks of electricity flew everywhere Thor had only one thought in his mind.

'Ok now that gramps deserves to be beat for trying to hard. Like really did he have to try and be cool and say "Come at me bro" like really."

**( Vale downtown warehouse district )**

In the dark and seemingly abandoned warehouse in the lower part of town White fang troops can be seen depositing and storing dust all over the warehouse. In the center of all of this was the most wanted man in vale currently Roman Torchwick instruction the White Fang where to place the solid dust crystals and where to place everything else.

Upstairs in a separate office space overlooking the work stood three people. The first standing in the middle was Cinder Fall the leader and mastermind behind the current string of dust robberies and stealing the Atlesian Paladin designs from the Atlas military. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Standing to the right of her is her associate Emerald Sustrai. He has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. An intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem most likely an emerald. She now also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. And two green armbands with green beads circling her left hand.

And on her left is the last of her associates Mercury Black. He is a pale, well-built man with gray eyes and, gray hair that is partially slicked back but unkempt in the front. He wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body and also wears a single notched belt with a sash draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He also has black pants with a grey line on the sides tucked into a pair of combat boots with ammo rounds attached to them and a gun barrel on the back.

"We lost Zeus yesterday his Facility got raided and he was taken into custody." Stated a fourth figure hidden in the darkness of the room only their glowing blue eyes visible in the dark.

"It really doesn't matter much it won't really affect the plan in general. In all honesty your help and your associates help are not really needed we could do this without your support." Stated Cinder as she continued to look on as the White Fang began to unload their newest delivery of Paladins.

"True but we want to give you our support so it's not really your choice but ours." Stated the hidden figure.

"That's also correct plus your help is making things move faster and better than we could have done on our own so I do thank you for that, and with your associates help and donations we have a lot more Paladins then we could ever have hopped to obtain on our own." Stated Cinder in a calculating voice.

"Ya well I'll let you get back to your planning I have my own things to do." Stated the fourth figure as they left the room.

As the three people still in the room watch the fourth leave through the window and exit hearing range one certain person lets their true feeling out.

"I hate that person more than I hate Torchwick which is a real accomplishment in my book." Voiced Emerald as the object of her hate finally disappears from view.

"I don't know I actually don't mind that person at all." States Mercury while chuckling to himself.

"Well I don't really care what both your opinions of that person are, they are a useful tool so we shall keep them around until they are no longer of use to us got it." Says Cinder to her to associates.

"Yes mam/Got it" Responded both Mercury and Emerald at the same time.

**(Around the Same time at Beacon) **

The cafeteria of Beacon Academy was packed for the lunch break as students all dressed in their school uniforms from beacon and the other three kingdoms all crowded around to socialize with each other and talking about what they plan to do for the rest of the day.

Well almost everyone...

Blake was worried and confused as she looked over her private notes and info about the White Fang to try and figure out what they were planning. It just didn't make any sense to her why is the White Fang working with a human and out of all humans Roman Torchwick they hate humans. Not to mention their also collecting a large supply of dust that they never needed before.

"What you reading?" Came the sudden question from Yang, Blakes partner and friend as she slid up to Blake to take a look at her notebook.

"Ohh just notes from last semester." Quickly stated Blake as she closed her notebook so Yang nor Weiss who was paying attention to them also could see what has inside.

"Lame!" Stated Yang as she catches a grape in her mouth which was launched by Nora Valkyrie their orange haired friend and a member of team JNPR who was sitting on the other side of the table from them.

Along with Nora there were the other three members of the team, next to her was Lie Ren he had neatly combed down black hair with a pony-tail in the back, and a pink streak in the front of his hair. Next to him was Pyrrha Nikos Who had slightly curly red hair tied in a waist length pony-tail with vivid green eyes and a tiara like headpiece on her head. Lastly was Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR and Pyrrhas partner he had blue eyes and wavy blond hair that seems slightly unkempt.

And in came Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY carrying a large white binder slamming it on top on their lunch table startling everyone and shaking the table.

"Eh hem" Said Ruby as she cleared her throat and gaining everyone's attention.

"Sister!" Stated Ruby motioning to her team mates.

"Friends!" Stated Ruby again motioning to team JNPR.

"Weiss!" States Rudy lastly motioning to Weiss with a little smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Shouted Weiss taking offence for being singled out.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." Said Ruby to everyone at the table.

"This otta be good." States Yang to everyone else catching another fruit in her mouth.

"A dream that one day the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had EVER!" Shouts Ruby in excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked Weiss with an accusing voice.

"I am not a crook." Ruby states.

"What are you talking about?" Questions Blake with some interest.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang." States Ruby as she points to Blake.

"I always kick my semester off with a Yang!" Said Yang with a smile on her face while Weiss face Palms behind her, also while Blake and Ruby look on with faces showing that they give up.

"Ehh guys come on am I right." Says Yang as an Apple get thrown at her face and a shout of "BOOO" is heard in the distance.

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Said Ruby with excitement.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." States Weiss as Yang beams an apple at someone.

"I don't know... I might sit this one out." Says Blake unsure of herself.

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." States Weiss as she stands up while Yang waves at Norra not to throw the pie.

"I for one believe *Splat*" Began Weiss until a pie was thrown in her face stopping her. The events followed would forever be known as the greatest food fight in Vale History.

**(Beacon Academy Ozpins office)**

"So what in the world has brought you down from Atlas Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival." Asked Ozpin as he poured a cup of coffee and offers it to General Ironwood who accepts it.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Says Ironwood a he takes out a container of alcohol and pours it into his cup.

"Besides with you hosting I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." States Ironwood as he stands in front of Ozpins desk.

"I can definitely appreciate quality time between friends." States Ozpin as he sits down in his chair behind the desk.

"However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." States Ozpin as he looks up at the general.

"Let's stop pretending like we don't know why I brought those men and get down to the issue Ozpin because things have changed and gotten worse since that last time we talked." States the Ironwood seriously.

"I see I'm listening then." Says Ozpin

" About three weeks ago someone broke into a secure facility in Atlas stealing the blueprints for our newest combat pilot mech the Atlesian Paladin. And from the initial report I thought I was the White Fang but after looking more into it I believe it was "them" who stole it." States Ironwood.

"I see that is quite troubling but that still does not change how we should act this show of force for all we know could be exactly what they are expecting from you James. We should continue to act discreetly and not cause panic among the populace with your show of force." States Ozpin in a assertive voice.

"I'm just being cautious Ozpin we don't know when the enemy could strike and not to mention that they now have access to the greatest piece of weaponry created by Atlas. And from what my sources say they have the backing and facilities to make as many as they want." States Ironwood seriously.

"And again we shall act tactfully about this and not cause mass panic it's the Vytal festival James a time of peace and unity. And to counter the threat we shall continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses we can." States Ozpin.

"Believe me I am, but do you really think your children can win a war." States Ironwood.

*Ding*

Went the elevator signaling a new arrival to the room.

"Now who could that be? Come in!" Questions Ozpin as he allows the elevator door open.

"Sorry for the intrusion." States Ichigo as he walks into the room his usual quincy outfit on and his hands in his pockets.

"Ah Ichigo just the person I wanted to see." States Ironwood happy to see his top student and agent come in.

"Ya I'm here to give my report and I think the headmaster would want to hear it to since it's his school and town." Says Ichigo.

"Ah yes please give your report." States Ironwood.

"Report? Report on what exactly James. Have you already launched mission in Vale without even asking me." Says Ozpin slightly annoyed at the general.

"Technically the facility was outside of Vale on the outskirts." States Ironwood as he motions for Ichigo to continue.

"Well we arrived at the facility and asked to speak so their boss Zeus to which the workers response was and I quote "Fuck off kids the director doesn't want to meet with a couple of kids." So we told them were not leaving until we see him so they pulled their guns out on us and told us the leave again and as you can guess we said no again. So they opened fire on us and we acted on our right to self defense and knocked them all out, but along the way we may have found an illegal drug cartel and in the back an illegal facility building Atlesian Paladins. And from the shipping reports they already finished twenty five of them and shipped them somewhere. And that's about everything we found." States Ichigo with his arms crossed.

"I see thank you for the information Ichigo you can go now I have some things to talk about with James here." States Ozpin as Ichigo nods to both of them and walks back into the elevator and clicks to go down.

"Now James." States Ozpin in a somewhat threatening tone as the general begins to sweat a little.

**(Outside of Ozpins Office)**

*Ding*

Went the elevator as it reached ground floor and Ichigo steps out to see his whole team waiting for him.

"So how did it go" Questioned Thor

"Fine, but the general is getting chewed out by Ozpin for sending us out." States Ichigo with a small smirk on his face as the rest of the team shares a small chuckle.

"Well that's nice but you know what I'm kind of mad after finding out what we missed while we were away." States Thor as Ichigo begins walking away with the rest of the team following behind him.

"O really did we miss something big or important?" Questioned Alucard as they stopped at an intersection of hallways.

"What none of you heard what we missed." Asked Thor incredibly to which they all responded by shaking their heads no.

"Wait I forgot none of you have a social life other than me, but anyway we missed the greatest food fight in all of Beacon if not Vale history! Im kind of sad I didn't get to at least see it or take part in it!" Shouts Thor at his teammates.

"Is that it? When you asked with such a serious face and voice I thought you meant something important happened." States Medusa giving him a deadpan look.

"It's important to me!" States Thor.

"Well anyway we all have the rest of the day off so go do whatever you want just try not to get into trouble go it." States Ichigo as he begins walking away.

"Got it boss man/Yes sir/Roger." Answered back the rest of the team.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Asked Alucard as Ichigo turned his head back slightly to look at his partner.

"To investigate something in town I think I may have a new lead for us." States Ichigo.

"Then should we not all go and check it out." States Medusa.

"No it's fine I don't even know if it's really a lead so I'm not going to waste your time with it you guys go have fun." Says Ichigo as he disappears around a corner.

…...

...

...

"Well you heard him guys lets go have some fun." Said Thor as he quickly turned around and looked in all directions before spotting something that caught his interest.

"OHH Ladies can I have a moment of your time!" Shouted Thor as he began running in the opposite direction.

"We should probably go make sure he doesn't cause to much trouble." States Medusa beginning to walk in the same direction that Thor took off in.

Alucard just nodded his head slowly as he began to walking in the same direction as Medusa.

**(Beacon Library) **

The great library of Beacon was the quiet boring place of study that it usually is. All the students were sitting quietly around at tables reading books catching up on studies or just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Well almost perfectly quiet.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Cried Weiss over the loss of her once great army.

"Stay strong Weiss we will make it through this together." Cried Ruby as she clinged to Weiss crying her heart out over the loss of her army also.

"Shut up! Don't touch me." Cried Weiss but still returned the hug.

Yes the fearless future defenders of humanity were currently busy playing and crying over... a card game... we should really look into a better form of protection against the Grimm.

"Alright Blake your up." Says Yang as she puts her hands behind her head in satisfaction over her victory against Weiss and Ruby.

"Huu what um sorry what am I doing?" Questions Blake as she comes out of her dazed state looking at her teammates with confusion.

"Your playing as Vale trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." States Yang as Jaune slowly approaches their table leaving the rest of his team to their reading, well except for Nora who's napping.

"Right." Says Blake slowly remembering where she was and what she was doing.

"Hey can I play." Asks Jaune as he steps up to the table with his hand raised.

"Sorry Jaune we already got four people." Says Ruby apologetically to him.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of Tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you poses." States Weiss in a superior tone.

"Ummm you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." States Yang.

"Hmmmmm."

"Bring it on ice queen I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader." States Jaune with a small smirk on his face.

"By who, your mother?" Questioned Weiss.

"And Pyrrha." Quickly states Jaune to save some face.

"Hello again." Says Pyrrha from her own table waving to team RWBY.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Begs Jaune not wanting to study.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." States Weiss leaning away from Jaune.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before, I mean you told us all the Blake is secretly a Fau*Gurgle*" Began Jaune until Pyrrha quickly ran up covering his mouth.

"Fun loving person whom we all admire, and respect." Finished Pyrrha.

"Hehehehe"

Blakes looked at all them with an annoyed face indicating her displeasure.

"Right ... that." Continued Jaune rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Ladies enjoy your battle" Says Jaune as he bows to team RWBY.

"Sup losers" Says a voice behind the group making everyone turn around and look at the smiling Sun giving a peace sign with his left hand.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Says Sun as he greats all four of them.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!" Screamed Weiss in outrage over her nickname.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Says Sun motioning to the Blue haired teen standing next to him.

The teen had tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair in a undercut. **( That's the name of his hairstyle look it up if you don't believe me.)** He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. He also has black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Um aren't libraries for reading?" Questions the blue haired teen.

"Thank you?!" Shouts Ren from where he's reading his book waking up Nora who let out a scream for pancakes.

"Shut up don't be a nerd." States Sun to his friend.

"Gegege Intellectual ok, thank you. Im Neptune." Says the now introduced Neptune Raising his hand in the air as a greeting.

"So Neptune where are you from." Asks Weiss now interested in the new arrival.

"I'm from Haven. And I don't believe I got your name snow angle." States Neptune in a flirtatious voice as he walks over to Weiss and stands next to her.

"Um im Weiss." States Weiss in a happy voice with a smile.

"Are you kidding me!" Silently screams Jaune as the same pick up line he used early in the year that failed worked now.

"It's a pleasure to met you." States Neptune with a charming smile.

"Well looks like things are getting really interesting here." States another new voice behind the group causing everyone to turn and look at the new arrival.

"O hey Thor it's been a while." Said Ruby to the newly arrived and smirking Thor.

"Yo Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss other people I don't know." States Thor Still smirking and waving to them all.

"Um Thor why do you have those red marks on your cheeks?" Questioned Yang pointing to the two red marks on both his cheeks that looked very much like handprints.

"Oh ehh these well um."

"He got them from all the girls that turned him down." Stated a new voice walking around the bookshelf to stand next to Thor with her arms crossed. It was Medusa in her usual black mini dress looking at Thor with annoyance.

"Um who are you?" Asked Ruby the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh ya sorry none of you have met her, this here is my lovely partner Medusa." Said Thor with a smile on his face as he motions to her.

"Pleasure to meet you all sorry if this idiot caused you any trouble." Says Medusa giving a small bow in greeting.

"Well hello beautiful how are you this fine day." Says Neptune already forgetting about Weiss and now hitting on Medusa.

"O dust another one and no." States Medusa as she slaps Neptune on the right cheek sending him to the floor.

"Plus were you not just hitting on the white haired girl before." States Medusa as Weiss is silently fuming in rage in the back.

"Well anyway before this gets anymore out of hand I thought Penny or Alucard was your partner?" Asks Yang as they look at Thor for an explanation.

"Oh no the reason why I was with Penny before was because I had babysitting duty. You guys have met her she's a little you know out of it so its better to have someone watching her. And Alucard is on the same team as us but he's partnered up with our captain. Plus I don't think me and him would make a good pair I would just..." Trailed off Thor thinking of the right words to use.

"Just slow him down are the words I think your looking for." Stated a voice behind Sun and Blake.

"GAH!" Shouted the whole group as they turn around to see Alucard standing there looking through a book.

"When did you get here?!" Shouted Sun.

"Same time Thor did I've been standing here the whole time." Answered Alucard.

"That's kind of creepy dude." Says Sun to which Alucard just shrugged. But turned his head slightly to the right to watch as Blake stare at him intently seeming like she was debating whether or not to ask something. He then lifted a eyebrow in question to which she answered with shaking her head and focusing back on her friends.

"Well anyway I've been meaning to ask what happened to you guys after the White Fang and Torchwick got away. You guys just disappeared after we all turned around for like a minute." Asked Yang as she gave Alucard and Thor a questioning look.

"Oh well you see we got a call from ... ah our captain and he wanted us back." States Thor thinking over how to properly answer the question.

"And why were you called back?" Asked Ruby curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because even if it was for a good cause and reason Thor decided to stir up some trouble and disobey some very specific and easy to follow orders." States a new voice waking up next to Alucard with his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm who are you?'" Asks Weiss to the new orange haired and white wearing individual.

"O hello I guess you're the new friends Thor made on his trips to town. Well anyways im Ichigo a pleasure to meet you all and im this little trouble making groups leader." Answered Ichigo with a small smile on his face.

"As much as I would love to stay and get to know you all there is some business that I have to discuss with my team so it was a pleasure meeting you all." States Ichigo giving them all a small wave of goodbye and beginning to walk away with the rest of his team right behind him.

"Nice seeing you all maybe we can meet up later and talk some more see ya." Says Thor as he walks away and waves goodbye along with Alucard and medusa giving small nods of goodbye to them all.

…...

...

...

"Well dam they were all smoking hot." States Yang.

"**YANG!" **Shouts the rest of her team at her.

"What its true did you get a good look at that Ichigo guy and Alucard their hot plus Thor was cute in his own way, and that Medusa chick is definitely on my top five hottest girls I've ever seen list." Yang states.

"Still you shouldn't say things like that in public." States Weiss.

"Anyway I think I'm done for today guys I'm heading back to our room." States Blake as she gets up putting down her cards and walks away from the group.

"I wonder what's wrong with her today she's been acting a bit out of it." Wondered Ruby as they watch Blake disappear behind some bookcases.

"Woman!" States Nora as Blake disappears making everyone turn to her.

"What are you going to do." States Nora with a shoulder shrug causing everyone it face palm and sigh.

'This feels like it's going to be a long day' Thought Weiss as they all got back to their card game allowing Sun to take Blake's spot.

**So that's it folks I know no the most action pack thrilling chapter but this was more to get some character interaction and meetings out of the way. Plus as a set up for future events that are on the way. Next chapter will have more action and thrill in it so you won't have to worry about that. Lastly the first chapter of my new story is half done and should be done and posted within the next week or two by my estimates as long as there's no more major distractions or family issues that occur.**

**Well anyway Like/Follow/Review like the usual and again I take constructive criticism just fine and it will help me improve my writing skills. But posts that are just bad grammar, just plain stupid, or flaming will be ignored. I already know my grammar is not the best so I don't need a reminder. And if you don't like it then don't read the story it's that simple. **


End file.
